The Ancient Scrawlings V: Dawnguard
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: Three months had passed since Gajeel defeated Acnologia. Now happily married to Levy, Gajeel and Levy are soon attacked one day by a group of vampires. But when they meet a strange girl who carries an Elder Scroll, will Gajeel and Levy be able to end the evil to come before it's too late!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey everyone! This series is continuation of Ancient Scrawlings and it will show where Gajeel and Levy are after he defeated Acnologia! I hope you all enjoy this series! **I don't own Fairy Tail or Skyrim, like the game the seires will be rated M and will appear once every 2 weeks.**

* * *

 **The Ancient Scrawlings V: Dawnguard.**

 _"The Dawnguard has armored battle trolls that they use when fighting vampires."_

 **Chapter 1: DawnGuard.**

The snow poured down heavily on the city of Winterhold as people tried to take shelter for the night or the guards switched out for their evening shifts. The snow poured down so heavily on the Hold, that no one could see a thing in this weather.

 _ **"LOK...VOOR KOOR!"**_ someone Shouted into the air, stopping the snowstorm and revealing a beautiful night sky. The Shout, came from The College of Winterhold.

"Good job Gajeel!" a female Nord with blue hair said while looking at the sky "I can't believe it, there actually is a sky."

"Gihihihi." Gajeel Redfox, the one who released the Shout laughed "Been so long we've seen it, huh Levy?" the blue haired Nord called Levy smiled at her husband; yes, husband. The story behind these two is quite a facsinating tale.

About four months ago, Gajeel Redfox was facing execution for crimes he didn't even commit; but it changed when a dragon named Acnologia, attacked the city of Helgen. Gajeel managed to escape with his life and soon discovered he was Dragonborn, someone born with the blood and soul of a dragon and not only capable of taking the souls of dragons, but was also gifted with the ability of using Shouts like dragons. It had been three months since Gajeel slayed Acnologia and a lot had changed since then. He married his Housecarl Levy, immediately after he slain Acnologia, moved into a house that was up for sale in Whiterun and now, was taking one day at a time. Since he slayed Acnologia, he hasn't had much adventures like he used to. A few petty bountys here and there that resulted in him almost losing his life and getting a crappy pay in the end. So, since there wasn't much to do, and the house was beginning to get cramped, Gajeel decided to grant his wife's wish and have them both sign up for The College of Winterhold.

That was an adventure they literally didn't expect. Certain events occurred at the College which eventually lead to Gajeel becoming the new Archmage (and he didn't even want that responsibility!). But now here they were, a week after Gajeel was crowned the new Archmage of The College of Winterhold, looking at the night sky from the rooftop of the school.

"It's so beautiful tonight." Levy admitted.

"Yeah," Gajeel grumbled "but fuck, it ain't as gorgeous as you." a blush crept up on Levy's cheeks and Gajeel leaned in to kiss his wife.

"ARCHMAGE!" screamed Gran Doma, the man responsible for the classes "We have a dire emergency!" Gajeel broke off the kiss and growled at Gran Doma.

"The fuck you want pal?!" Gajeel growled "I was gonna get some here!"

"We had reports of anomalies near Riften." Gran Doma explained.

"And what the fuck should I do about it?!"

"We need you to handle it as soon as possible, it's side effects from the Eye of Magnu-"

"You should've thought twice about bringing that Godsdamned thing in the college and having that fucker of a Thalmor here! Thanks to you guys I gotta clean up the mess!" Gajeel took a deep breath and breathed out "Just give me the location and the Mrs. and I will go after it first thing tomorrow." Gran Doma nodded and walked back into the college.

"Godsdamn it." Gajeel groaned "I hate it when someone is killing the mood."

"Well," Levy sighed "that's what we have to deal with until we get a new house."

"Yeah, sucks we can't get a new place."

"I mean, I want a home with my own library, a bit more private, and is not so cramped!"

"I want a training ground." sighing, Levy began to walk to the door.

"Let's go in Gajeel, it's getting late, we need to be in The Rift first thing tomorrow." nodding, Gajeel went into the college and joined his wife in their slumber.

* * *

"Fuck where's this anamashit?" Gajeel grumbled as they treaded through the forest.

"I think you mean, anomaly dear." Levy sighed.

"Yeah, that shit. So where the hell is it?" an odd sound suddenly ripped through the air before they looked up and found a blue portal right smack in front of them.

"That must be it." Gajeel pulled the Staff of Magnus out of his inventory and pointed it at the anomaly "Ok babe, bring out the weapons, time to kick some weird shit's ass." Levy nodded and pulled out her best swords. Gajeel began to attack the anomaly. Magical wisps started coming out of the anomaly.

Levy swung and attacked each one, doing her best to protect her husband. As Levy stabbed the last one, Gajeel managed to gain enough Magicka to close the anomaly once and for all.

"Thank the Gods." Gajeel puffed "That was- what the fuck?!" Gajeel suddenly pulled out his war hammer and blocked an attack. He looked at who attacked him and was shocked. It was a human in light armor; but there was something different about this human. Their eyes were an orange yellow, bordering red. Their skin was pale and their face was distorted into something ghastly; it wasn't a human, but a vampire.

"Die mortals!" one vampire hissed "The tyranny of the sun will end once and for all!" the vampire backed up and suddenly began to use a magic that made Gajeel feel like his health was being sucked away.

"What's up with these guys?!" Gajeel panted. He began to run over to the vampire and put his weapon behind it and bashed his head against the vampire's ,breaking it's skull and killing the un-dead creature. Levy ducked underneath the vampire she was dealing with and stabbed it in the back then the heart. She watched the vampire fall to the ground, dead.

"Are you ok Gajeel?" Levy asked her husband.

"Was gonna ask the same thing gihi." Levy suddenly pulled out two potions and drank one. A white-gold aura surrounded her and took effect.

"Take this Cure Disease potion for safety. Vampires carry Sanguinine Vampiris, and if left untreated you'll turn into a vampire within three days." heeding his wife's warning, Gajeel took the potion and the same thing that happened to his wife happened to him.

"What were those vampires doing out here?" Levy asked out loud "Vamparisim is illegal in Skyrim and normally, vampires don't come out of their hiding places. So what were they doing out in the daylight?" Gajeel began to search the corpses for any clues and found none.

"I ain't got anything on their bodies." Gajeel grumbled "But I remember the one I was fighting said _'The tyranny of the sun will end once and for all!'_ or something like that I don't know what the fuck."

"The tyranny of the sun? That sounds bad. We better head to Riften and warn the guards to be safe."

"Agreed Shrimp, while were at it, find out what the fuck is going on with these damn vampires." nodding to her husband's idea. Gajeel and Levy pulled out their map and Fast Traveled to Riften.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel spoke with the head of the guards in Riften and told them everything about what happened.

"Thank you for warning us." The head of the guards sighed "I will send a warning to the other Holds and get more guards on patrol." Levy and Gajeel smiled.

"Thank you sir." Levy smiled so brightly it would give the sun a run for it's Septims.

"Come on babe," Gajeel said while putting an arm around her "Let's go figure this all out." as they began to walk out of the Guard's barracks, they suddenly overheard two guards talking.

"I've noticed these vampires have been becoming a real problem lately." one guard said.

"Thank the Gods the Dawnguard had been reformed." the other said "I've been thinking about signing up to fight against these vampires." Levy's eyes widened at those words.

"The Dawnguard is back?!" she said surprised.

"You heard of them?" Gajeel asked surprised.

"Yeah, they were vampire hunters in the past. They were disbanded due to corruption. Them coming back at a time like this doesn't seem like coincidence to me."

"Where can we find these corrupt bastards?"

"They used to have a fort called Fort Dawnguard in Dayspring Canyon, so I'd check there." with that, said Gajeel and Levy left Riften and began to make their journey to DaySpring Canyon.

* * *

They arrived in a beautiful canyon where nature was completely undisturbed, a beautiful waterfall was flowing and butterflies flew around the canyon.

"It's beautiful!" Levy said in awe "I've never seen anything like this!"

"I gotta admit though," Gajeel grumbled "fucking place is bright as hell, no vampires are coming here any time soon." just as they walked the path, they looked up and found a stone fortress "Damn. Can imagine the Library in that dump, gihihihi." as they walked the path up to the fortress, an Orc was practicing his aim on a crossbow.

"Never seen you two around." the Orc mumbled when he saw them.

"Well no shit, first time we've ever been here." Gajeel growled.

"Gajeel..." Levy warned.

"Heheh!" the Orc laughed "I like this Nord. If ya here to sign up for the Dawnguard, speak with Arcadios; he's inside." nodding, the two Nords thanked the Orc and made their way into the Fort.

* * *

The Fort was very large on the inside and showed signs of age; but also of recent repairs. There were cobwebs all over the building, sunlight shined from above, torches were lit, and a tall Redguard with an odd looking nose, wearing armor meant for members of The Dawnguard was standing in the center of the main room. No doubt about it, this had to be Arcadios. Just as Levy was about to greet the Redguard, she was shocked to see his face turn into disgust.

"Why are you here, Darton?" Arcadios growled "The Vigilants and I were finished long ago." Gajeel and Levy looked behind themselves and found an older man, possibly a Brenton with odd shaped eyebrows, walked over to the Redguard.

"You know why I'm here," the man called Darton replied "the Vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed."

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it? I remember Keeper Kama telling me repeatedly that Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you've stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?"

"Arcadios, Kama is dead. The Hall of Vigilants... everyone... they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?" Levy's eyes widened, The Vigilants of Stendarr were a group dedicated to stopping all Daedra Activity, and Levy admired them for that! But now hearing the news that they were destroyed, really shocked her.

"Yes, well..." Arcadios said in an unsure tone "I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you... I am sorry, you know." Darton nodded and left to go sit down. Arcadios looked at Gajeel and Levy, unsure what to say.

"Who the hell are you two and what do you want?" he asked.

"We're here to join the DawnGuard." Gajeel growled at the taller being "We've had a run in with those vampires and my wife and I wanna kick some vampire ass." Arcadios laughed very heartily.

"I like your style. Ok, you both are in. Your first test as members of the DawnGuard is to head to Dimhollow Crypt. Brother Uosuke told us that the vampires have an ancient artifact buried deep under there and they're going after it."

"And you want us to get it before them?" Levy asked, Arcadios nodded.

"If it means avenging my fallen comrades and teaching those vampires a lesson, then you need to find out what they're up to."

"Fine by me." Gajeel grumbled "Come on Shrimp."

"W-wait! Gajeel!" Levy asked suddenly. Gajeel stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"What about The College? Shouldn't we tell them we stopped another anomaly?"

"Eh. Screw them. They can wait a while, this is more important. Let's go!"

"Wait!" Arcadios suddenly called out. The two Nords looked at him in a questioning manner "Here's your crossbows. They're standard for members of the DawnGuard, beats those vampires when they're running to you." Gajeel smirked, took the crossbow and gave it a shot, he had been improving his archery skills the past few months and with one shot, got a bulls-eye.

"Not bad." Gajeel smirked. Levy gave the crossbow a try and like her husband, got a perfect shot.

"Thank you for these" Levy thanked Arcadios "We'll head out to Dimhollow Crypt right away." Arcadios gave her a smile.

"What I like to hear." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok! Time to introduce a new character who will play a _**very**_ important role in this series! Enjoy!

* * *

 _"As a vampire, people may comment on your unusual appearance, but they don't ever attack you or shun you like they do the werewolf."_

 **Chapter 2: Awakening**.

Gajeel and Levy arrived to the front of Dimhollow Crypt and were shocked at the sight of the place; instead of a Nordic Tomb like they expected, it was a cave that looked as if no one entered before.

"What the fuck." Gajeel muttered "This is a Crypt not a Godsdamned cave!" Levy looked around the front of the cave and noticed right away, footprints of people in light armor.

"The vampires are already here!" Levy realized out-loud before looking at her husband "Gajeel, we have to move quickly. If we don't, by the time we're halfway there, they'll have that ancient artifact."

"Let's get moving then Shrimp." with that said, they went into the dark, muggy cave.

* * *

The cave grew muggier and darker as they walked deeper into it. They found torches lighting up the pathway a bit and soon came into a deep opening in the cave. Gajeel took a deep breath and whispered a New Shout he learned a month ago:

 _ **"Laas...Nah Nir."**_ right then and there, Gajeel began to see the auras of the other guests in the cave.

"Ok," Gajeel explained "Two vampires and a fucking dog with them. The first vampire is over there." Gajeel pointed it out and Levy pulled out the crossbow and shot them "And the second over there." she shot the second one "and now the dog." Levy felt bad for doing this but if the dog was working with the vampires, it had to die.

"Let's move." Levy whispered. Gajeel got closer to where the vampire bodies lied and noticed the dog right away.

"Holy shit, Shrimp this isn't a fucking dog!" Gajeel told her.

"What?"

"It's some weird ass thing that came out of the back end of a Daedra!" she looked closer at the odd creature and realized what it was.

"It's a Death Hound." she explained "I heard of them but I never seen one."

"The fuck are they?"

"Un-dead canines. They always follow vampires around and are very deadly." she then noticed her husband trying to pick the collars off "Seriously?"

"Could be helpful." he got it off and put it in his bag "Let's get the fuck outta here."

"Problem is," Levy questioned "how _do_ we get out?" Gajeel looked and saw the gated door.

"Simple shrimp," Gajeel smirked "we used the-" he cut himself off when he realized there was no pull chain or lever "Godsdamnit."

"I think the Ancient Nords really wanted whatever lies deep down in this crypt to be protected."

"No shit." Levy looked around the cave and found a tower, standing idly nearby.

"Maybe that tower over there could have some answers." Levy rushed over to the tower as her armor clinked together and she soon managed to get into the tower.

"Gajeel!" she called out "I found a pull chain!" Levy pulled the chain and Gajeel heard the door behind him open up.

"Awesome job babe!" Gajeel called out "Let's get a move on!"

* * *

They soon went through a crypt that had much restless un-dead (draugr, vampires) and frost bite spiders; but Gajeel and Levy slayed as many as they could. They soon came to a stream nearby that had a gated entrance.

"I definitely think they wanted whatever was down here to never get into the hands of whoever comes through here." Levy admitted.

"That's for sure." Gajeel grumbled "The hell you think could be down here?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it's valuable to the vampires. If we get our hands on it before them, than it's less likely what they're planning is going to happen."

"With ya on that. Let's find it before those fucking blood suckers do." Gajeel and Levy suddenly heard something and watched as a giant, wounded frostbite spider fought against a vampire, and lose badly.

"That vampire ain't messing around." Gajeel grumbled "Levy."

"On it." Levy whispered. She pulled out her crossbow and shot the vampire, killing him instantly. Gajeel found the lever to the gate and pulled it. He and Levy soon entered a room that seemed more like a grand building that leads to a courtyard. Problem with that was this place was no longer the beauty it once was. As Levy took a few more steps, she was suddenly pulled to the ground.

"We ain't alone." Gajeel told her "Listen." Levy listened carefully and heard a few voices.

"Now, Vigilant." a cold voice said "Tell me, what is the other side planning?"

"Why should I tell you?!" the other voice said "I will never tell you beasts what plans my fellow Vigilants have in store."

"Oh? But it could save your life! If you don't you may regret it." a moment of silence was heard before the other voice replied: "I won't betray Stendarr." they suddenly heard a sword hit something and a body dropping.

"He didn't have to die." a female voice growled "He still could have given us very valuable information if you had let me make him my slave."

"He was going to be useless." the cold voice shrugged "Besides, the artifact is right before us. Just need to figure out the puzzle and we're go-" he didn't finish his sentence because Gajeel stabbed him in the back.

The female was going to do something but Levy slit her throat and watched her join her friend on the ground.

"Looks like this is it." Levy admitted. Gajeel looked up and found what was probably once a fountain area with multiple brazers sitting astray all over the area "Look at these ruins, I've never seen anything like it before." as they walked around, a center pillar that wasn't as big as the other pillars. Curious, Gajeel placed his hand on it and was shocked that a spear popped out and pierced Gajeel's hand.

"MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A SKEEVER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, causin the building to slightly shake.

"Gajeel!" she ran over to him "Are you ok?"

"Fucking thing stabbed my hand!" Levy took her husband's hand and studied it.

"Fortunately it pierced a little of the skin, your gauntlet protected you." as she said that, purple flames appeared from the center pedestal and began to blaze the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Gajeel asked.

"I-I think it's a puzzle." Levy realized. She walked over to one of the brazers and touched it. Once she touched it, the brazer moved to a different location and suddenly, was ignited with purple flames "We have to have the brazers ignite! Gajeel, take the other side, I'll take this side!" Gajeel rushed to the other side and the couple began to use the brazers until they were all lit. Then, the ground shook and the center pillar rose from the ground and a giant stone coffin appeared. Gajeel and Levy walked over to the stone coffin and Gajeel touched it. When he did, a panel slid down and revealed a woman behind it.

The woman was a tanned Nord with black hair, she had two buns in her hair and two medium length strands at the sides of her head, a large chest and an outfit similar to the ones the vampires were wearing, only difference was she had a small cloak attached to her clothes. But what caught Levy's eye the most was the Elder scroll attached to her back. The woman fell from her spot and managed to catch herself when she hit the ground. Gajeel and Levy watched her help herself up and look at the couple.

"Unh... where is... who sent you here?" the woman asked while stretching her muscles.

"We were sent by some jackass named Arcadios." Gajeel explained.

"I... don't know who that is. Is he... like me?" Levy's eyes widened when she noticed the woman's eyes and put two and two together.

"Are you a-" she was cut off.

"Vampire, yes."

"Why the fuck were you locked away like this?" Gajeel asked, avoiding the fact she was a vampire.

"That's... complicated." the woman said uncomfortably "And I'm not totally sure if I can trust you. But if you want to know the whole story, help me get back to my family's home."

"Um... where do you need to go?" Levy asked unsure.

"My family used to live on an island to the west of Solitude; I would guess they still do. By the way... my name is Minerva. Good to meet you."

"I'm Levy, and this is my husband Gajeel." Gajeel grunted a hello.

"You got any idea how the hell to get outta here?" Gajeel asked Minerva.

"I'm just as lost as you are." Minerva admitted to the couple "This place is a lot different from what I remembered. And by a lot, I mean a lot."

"Excuse me Minerva," Levy suddenly said "if you don't mind me asking, how long were you under there?"

"That's... a good question. Who's Skyrim's High King?" the two Nord's eyes bulged out of their skulls hearing that.

"That's a matter of debate."

"What? A War of Succession? Oh great. Who're the candidates?"

"Zeref Dragneel of Windhelm and Layla the Heartfillia of Solitude. It's really a war between Skyrim and The Empire."

"Empire? What Empire?"

"...The Empire of Cyrodill..."

"Wait," Minerva said "Cyrodill has an empire?! Oh Gods, I've been away longer than I thought."

"Is that a fucking Elder Scroll?" Gajeel asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes...and it's mine. I'm sorry, I'm not sure if I can trust you yet." she sighed "Let's get moving. I think if memory serves me right, there's an exit nearby."

"Now ya tell us!" Gajeel said outloud.

"I've been trapped in a coffin for a long time, you lose your sense of direction when you realize the place you were buried in no longer looks the way it did when you were first buried there. Let's go." without arguing, the two Nords and vampire began to make their way in the direction ahead. Unable to see much, Levy pulled out a torch, lit it up with some fire magic she learned from The College and followed her husband and their new "friend."

"This area seems like it leads to our exit." Minerva suddenly said "Let's go." they approached a staircase that was nearby and soon found a set of gargoyles that stood there, looking at nothing like they were meant to.

"Huh." Gajeel grumbled "Never seen t-" he was cut off when the gargoyles broke apart, revealing gargoyles that were alive the entire time"WHAT THE FUCK?!" suddenly, an ice spike pierced one of the gargoyles, causing it to stumble back.

"I'm not gonna die like this!" Minverva screamed. She shot another ice spike at one of the gargoyles screamed. Shrugging, Gajeel and Levy joined in and attacked the gargoyles with all they could.

 _ **"YOL...TOR SHUL!"**_ Gajeel Shouted at the Gargoyles. They bursted into flames and the stone the gargoyles were made of began to crumble.

"Fuck these things." Gajeel grumbled "Come on ladies, let's get the fuck outta here." not wanting to argue with Gajeel, the three decided to keep silent and move on. They soon entered a room where there were multiple upright coffins, a lever and a door that was barred shut.

"Looks easy enough." Levy admiited while stretching her muscles.

"Wait." Gajeel said while putting his arm in front of Levy _**"Laas... Nah Nir."**_ his vision began to show auras and Gajeel spotted something "Those coffins got those draugr sons of bitches inside. Three of them are ready to scare the shit outta us."

"I'll pull the lever, you guys get ready to fight." Levy said.

"You sure about this Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, you said there aren't that many, so I'll be the one to pull the lever." nodding even though his face was still painted with concern, Gajeel prepared his weapon and watched as Minerva pulled out a dagger and a hand had sparks coming from it; Lightning magic. Levy pulled the lever, the gate opened and the coffins popped open.

"NOW!" she screamed. Gajeel took a deep, breath and let out a Shout.

 _ **"FUS...RO DAH!"**_ he Shouted and it sent the draugr flying. Minerva allowed a stream of lightning flow from her hands and she electrocuted each draugr until they we're dead again.

"How much do we have to go through?" Levy asked.

"Just a little more." Minerva said uncertainly "I remember I took a tour of the place before I was put in the coffin. If memory serves me right, we shoul-"

"Hold it!" Gajeel yelled "I hear a Wall nearby." Levy's eyes widened.

"A Word Wall?" she asked "Are you certain?"

"Yeah, it's close. In the next fucking room." Gajeel raced into the next room and soon came across a stadium where a few skeletons lied in their last known spots. Across the stadium, a Word Wall was calling out to Gajeel. In the corner of his eye, he spotted some of the skeletons beginning to rise and prepared to attack.

"Gajeel, you get to the wall." Levy ordered while pulling out her ebony daggers "Minerva and I will handle this." nodding, Gajeel began to race across the stadium while Minerva and Levy handled the skeletons. As Gajeel got closer, his vision began to fade and the sound of a men's choir was getting louder and louder. When he got near the wall, a word lit up and an aura came from the wall and surrounded Gajeel. When it stopped, the word: _"Gaan"_ reverberated in his head.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled "We got them!" he looked behind himself and saw his wife waving to him while Minerva put her dagger away "We're almost out!" sighing a sigh of relief at those words. Gajeel joined his female companions and they soon made their way out of the crypt.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here we go! Chapter 3! What path will Gajeel choose?! Oh I won't be posting a new chapter of Fairy Tail High Detective next week, I'll be taking a break to catch up on stuff but on the brighter side, double chapters in two weeks!

* * *

 _"Each day spent as a vampire without feeding increases your powers. Sunlight reduces, or even eliminates your ability to regenerate health, magicka or stamina. Feed on a sleeping victim, or someone under your seduction spell to reduce sun damage."_

 **Chapter 3: Bloodline**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Gajeel screamed when they finally arrived across the lake where Minerva's home was "I've been visiting Solitude for months and I never noticed this place before!"

"How do you think I feel?" Levy replied "This place is gigantic and yet we missed it!" They were pointing out to a giant, old, stone castle that laid in the center of an island.

"It's an old castle." Minerva explained "My father decided to buy it because it kept us away from society; just until the time was right." she noticed a boat and began to push it out. It was old and looked like it had seen better days, but it still did its job "Come on, I need to get back." unsure what to say, the two Nords followed the vampire close by.

* * *

They arrived at the long bridge that lead into the castle. Several gargoyles decorated the bridge and gave Levy a very nasty chill down her spine. They took their first steps onto the bridge when Minerva stopped them.

"Hey," Minerva suddenly said "can I ask you two something?"

"What is it?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Well it's just that-" she let out a sigh "the people I live with aren't used to outside visitors. Especially those who are considered Vampire Hunters. So, while we're in there, please let me do the talking?" Gajeel was going to say something but Levy stopped him.

"We will." Levy replied, Minerva smiled.

"Thank you." Minerva walked in front of the Nords and made it to the door.

"State your business outsider!" said a guard at the door who's eyes suddenly widened "Wait, by Molag Baal's glory, Lady Minerva! You've returned! And you brought guests?"

"They're with me." Minerva explained "So while they're here, no harm is to come to them."

"Very well. I'll open the gates. " he opened the gates and the doors and followed him into the castle. The castle, like the outside was old and dusty. It looked un-cared for but still in it's prime. The door guard, Minerva, Gajeel and Levy soon entered a giant dining hall where vampires were dining on humans, death hounds walked around the room nonchalantly and looked up at the door guard who entered the room.

"I present to you all, Lady Minerva!" The door guard announced.

"Lady Minerva?!" one yelled.

"She's returned!" another said. Minerva walked over to the little balcony and made her way down the staircase. A large man, with a white beard, large beads for a necklace and wearing a male style of vampire clothing, sat in a throne like chair, looking up to the vampiress who returned after so long with what appeared to be his attempt at a smile.

"Minerva!" said the large man "My daughter! It has been so long! Have you brought my Elder Scroll?"

"I've been gone for Gods know how long and that's the first thing you ask me?!" Minerva shot back "No 'Minerva, my sweet little girl! You're home! I missed you so much!'?!" Gajeel literally felt that zinger hit the target.

"Of course I missed you my daughter." said Minerva's father "Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who are these strangers you have brought into our hall?"

"My rescuers." Minerva smiled "They rescued me from my prison." her father studied Gajeel and Levy from head to toe.

"For rescuing my daughter, you both have my gratitude. Tell me your names." he asked.

"You first." Gajeel bluntly replied.

"I am Lord Jiemma, Lord of this court, by now my daughter has told you both what we are?"

"You're vampires." Levy bluntly replied.

"Not just vampires." Jiemma added "We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim. " he began to walk in a pace while explaining to the two Nords "For centuries we lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most."

 _I don't think the divorce really went well._ Levy said to herself.

"So where the fuck does this leave us?" Gajeel asked, getting a little agitated.

"You have done me a great service, and now you must be rewarded. There is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again." Levy's eyes widened at this; this was something that was getting very serious in conversation. She needed to tell Gajeel they had to leave right away.

"If we refuse your gift?" Gajeel asked Jiemma.

"Then you will be prey, like all mortals." Jiemma growled "I will spare your lives this once, but you will be banished from this hall. Perhaps you still need convincing?" right there, he began to transform. His flesh, bulging out of place in certain areas, his clothes tearing apart and his skin turning a dark gray and wings sprouting from his back. Soon, he transformed in what appeared to be, a hybrid between a human and a bat. Levy literally felt her stomach churn at this sight "Behold the power! This is the power that I offer! Now, make your choice!" Levy began to feel sweat run down the back of her neck after seeing that. This man wasn't a vampire, he was a monster! Oh Gods, this situation was worse than she thought! She and Gajeel had to get out and fast!

"Um- excuse me, Lord Jiemma?" She suddenly said "If you don't mind, my husband and I-" she was suddenly cut off my Gajeel.

"Sorry pal," he said "but we ain't interested." a pregnant silence spread across the room; no one ever said no to Lord Jiemma.

"So be it!" Jiemma said while flapping his wings "You two are prey, like all mortals. I banish you!"

"Good! We want out of this fucking place!" with Gajeel's comment made Jiemma created a black and purple orb with his bare hands and right there and then, zapped Gajeel and Levy. For a moment, they felt a dull amount of pain, surge through their bodies and soon their vision went black. What felt like an eternity soon passed by and Gajeel's vision began to return to him, when his vision cleared, he seen his wife looking down at him with concern.

"Gajeel?" she asked "Are you ok?"

"Ugh." he groaned "Where's the horse that ran over me?"

"You weren't ran over by a horse. We were transported out by a self-proclaimed Vampire Lord." Gajeel's eyes widened and he shot up, looking around his surroundings; they were outside Minerva's home.

"How the fuck we get here?!" Gajeel screamed.

"Jiemma teleported us here." Levy explained "If you recall, he said that he was willing to spare our lives just this once because of the fact we saved his daughter." Gajeel cocked one of his studded eyebrows to that information.

"He couldn't have just let us walk out the front door?"

"I guess that was easier." Gajeel began to help himself up and looked out to the other side of the lake, or what he could see; it was pretty foggy in this area.

"I guess we should report back to Arcadios." Levy sighed "This is worse than I originally thought."

"Yeah." Gajeel grumbled "Considering it's an asshole who is a so called 'King Of Vampires' and we just returned his brat that had an Elder Scroll with her, I'd say we're close to fucked."

"We'll take the blame for not taking the Elder Scroll from her." Levy reasoned "But as long as Arcadios is aware of how serious this situation had just gotten, that's all that needs to be done." nodding in agreement to his wife's words, Gajeel made his way to the boat, took his wife's hand, helped her into the boat, rowed to the other side of the lake and then Fast Traveled to Fort Dawnguard.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Ok, Gajeel told Jiemma to go screw himself, now let's see how Arcadios takes this news!

* * *

 _"Vampire Lord perks are earned by killing enemies with the Drain Life spell, or with the bite attack in melee mode. Each perk takes more feedings to earn than the previous one."_

 **Chapter 4: A New Order.**

"By the Gods, why is this place so damn far away?" Gajeel groaned as they trekked up the pathway that lead to the Fort.

"Hey, it's a price we have to pay." Levy admitted "For some odd reason, the Fast Travel only got us to outside Dayspring Canyon. I don't know why, I never seen something like th-"

"I think I found our problem." Gajeel pointed out. He pointed to an ongoing battle outside of the Fort; the attackers were vampires.

"By Talos!" Levy screamed "We gotta help them!" she pulled out her crossbow and began to shoot at each and every vampire. Gajeel pulled out his War hammer, ran to them and smashed a few vampires heads in. A vampire snuck up behind the Dragonborn and was about to attack, only to be shot in the head by the Dovahkiin's wife. The moment that vampire dropped to the ground, the battle ended.

"Damnit!" Arcadios screamed "I knew it was a bad idea to have open recruitment!" he let out a mix between a groan and a sigh. Once he finished, he looked up and found his newest recruits returning to him "Well, it's obvious you both survived. What did you learn?"

"We learned a shitload." Gajeel grumbled.

"We found out that the 'artifact' the vampires were after wasn't an artifact;" Levy explained "It was a woman." Arcadios cocked an eyebrow to that.

"A Woman?" he said, uncertain about what to think "That makes no sense! Where is this Woman?"

"She asked us to take her back to her home so we did." Gajeel gruffly replied.

"I feel there's a part you're neglecting to tell me." Levy bit her lip, uncertain of how to confess to Arcadios.

"She is a vampire and had an Elder Scroll." Levy blurted out. Arcadios's eyes widened.

"What?" Arcadios replied "HOW COULD YOU LET A VAMPIRE WITH AN ELDER SCROLL GET AWAY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE IT FROM HER?!"

"We were surrounded by a ton of those bloodsuckers!" Gajeel defended "We didn't have a choice!"

"By Stendarr's mercy this isn't good. If a vampire has the Elder Scroll- I- I can't even imagine how bad this will get."

"So what do we do now?" Levy asked.

"We're going to need the best of the best. I have two people who I was friends with that are the best of the best."

"Just tell us who they hell they are so we can fucking find them!" Gajeel said, getting impatient.

"First person is named Cana Alberona." Arcadios said "Brenton. She's good with weaponry. Always had a fascination with the Dwenmer and alcohol. Mainly alcohol. And Mystogan. Nord. And the best damn Vampire Hunter alive. If there's one thing that man hates, it's vampires."

"So where the hell are these guys?" Gajeel asked a little agitatedly.

"Cana was last seen near a Dwemner ruin about thirty miles south of Riften. Was claiming she was on the verge of finding the biggest Dwenmer ruins known to man. As for Mystogan, he had been doing petty bounties; killing animals that were causing havoc on the people of Skyrim. You two go find them and bring them back immediately." grumbling at his orders, Gajeel and Levy walked away to find them.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Gajeel groaned after walking for what seemed like an eternity.

"Two days." Levy sighed.

"Fuck Arcadios and his demanding nature. Maybe if I kill him and trap his soul-"

"Don't get any ideas Mr."

"Aww c'mon Shrimp!"

"No."

"Damn." Levy looked up and noticed someone in the distance, someone who looked like she was working on something.

"I think that might be Cana." Levy pointed out. The two nords walked over to a busty, tall, long brown-haired Brenton woman who was taking a swig of ale and looking at a contraption.

"Damnit." she grunted "Where's that gyro?"

"HEY!" Levy called out. The woman looked out and spotted the two Nords, she cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Who the hell are you two?"

"Name's Gajeel, and this is my wife Levy." Gajeel grunted "We were sent to find you by Arcadios." she cocked an eyebrow.

"Arcadios?" Cana asked "No thanks. I don't need him telling me how much to drink and what to do."

"Well you do now lady, vampires are running amok." Cana took a swig of her drink and then spat it out.

"Vampires?!" she choked "By the Gods!"

"Yeah," Levy sighed "worst part is they have an Elder Scroll." Cana paled when she heard that.

"This is worse thank I thought." she let out a sigh "Fine. If Arcadios needs me, I'll help. But I want to finish this project before I go. I just need a Dwenmer gy-"

"I got booze." Gajeel grumbled while holding up a bottle of Black Briar Mead he picked up on his travels.

"I'll meet you guys at the Fort!" she grabbed her stuff and left for Fort Dawnguard.

* * *

A day later, Gajeel and Levy heard rumors in a local pub that Mystogan was going after a bear in a nearby cave. Levy got the location of the cave written down onto the map and they made their way there. When they arrived, they found a man, in wrappings and keeping his face and hair covered, hiding behind a rock; that had to be Mystogan. Gajeel walked over to the man and began to say something.

"Hey pal-"

"Shh!" Mystogan shushed "Mind yourself. There's a vicious bear on the loose. I've been chasing this bear for two weeks, and finally managed to corner it!"

"We were sent by Arcadios." Levy explained to Mystogan. The man looked at him in surprise.

"Arcadios? Needing someone else's help? Never thought I'd hear that. I'm afraid he's a few years too late. I've moved on. I have more important business to attend to. Besides, he can handle anything alone! He assured me so himself. What could he possibly need my help with?"

"Fucking vampires." Gajeel explained "They got an Elder Scroll." Mystogan's eyes widened.

"This changes everything." he let out a sigh "I'll help Arcadios. If you two help me kill this bear. This thing is a monster and had killed innocent people. It needs to die." hearing this, Gajeel let out a grunt.

"Fine. Always wanted a fucking bear pelt rug." he smirked at that thought. With that thought in mind, they all went into the cave.

* * *

Gajeel, Levy and Mystogan slowly crept their way into the cave and soon found the bear, fast asleep. This was just too easy.

"Shrimp," Gajeel whispered "you know the drill." Levy nodded and pulled out her crossbow, shot the bear and killed it instantly. Mystogan looked at the scene, wide-eyed in surprise.

"All it took was one shot..." Mystogan said in shock.

"That's my wife for ya. Gihihihi." Mystogan let out a sigh.

"Since you two did help me, I will help you both. I will head to Fort Dawnguard at once." he got up and made his way to the Fort.

* * *

The next day, Gajeel and Levy arrived at Fort Dawnguard, tired, hungry and just wanting to just relax. They entered the Fort just as Cana and Mystogan entered.

"All right Arcadios," Mystogan shouted "you've got us all here. Now what do you want?"

"Hold it right there." Arcadios yelled from the second floor of the Fort and opened the sun roof, beaming light into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cana asked while trying to get the sun out of her eyes.

"Making sure you're not vampires. Can't be too careful. So, welcome to Fort Dawnguard. I'm sure you've heard a bit of what we're up against. Powerful vampires, unlike anything we've seen before. And they have an Elder Scroll. If anyone is going to stand in their way, it's going to be us."

"This is all well and good," Cana tsked "but do we actually know anything about what they're doing? What do we do now?"

"We'll get to that." Arcadios explained "For now, get acquainted with the space. Cana, you'll find room to start your tinkering on that crossbow design you've been working on. Mystogan, there's an area large enough for you to pen up some trolls, get them armored up and ready for use." nodding the two new recruits left to find their stations. "In the meantime, we're going to get to the bottom of why a vampire showed up here looking for you two!" Gajeel and Levy exchanged glances at that remark; a vampire showed up?! "Let's go have a little chat with it, shall we?" hesitantly, Gajeel and Levy walked up the nearby stairway to where Arcadios was waiting for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Here we go! The big adventure begins! Let's see what happens!

* * *

 _"Vampire Lords start with a powerful Drain Life spell in their right hand, a Reanimate Corpse spell in their left hand. The power button transforms him into a cloud of bats that reforms in the distance."_

 **Chapter 5: Prophet Part 1.**

They walked the halls until they came across a spiral staircase. They walked up the staircase and found and angry looking Arcadios. The Redguard man looked at the two Nords with a look of anger before leading them to a room, the room was decorated with torture devices, and the skeletal remains of deceased vampires. While they looked around the room, their eyes widened at who was in there; there, waiting for them to arrive in the room with a smirk on her face was Minerva.

"Never thought you'd see me again huh?" she chuckled. Levy's mouth was agape at the sight of the vampiress.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Gajeel asked shocked.

"I'd rather not be here either," Minerva admitted, blowing a strand of hair out of her face "but I needed to talk to you both. It's important, so please just listen before your friend, here, loses his patience. It's... well, it's about me. And the Elder Scroll that was buried with me. I'm guessing you figured this part out already, but my father's not exactly a good person. Even by vampire standards."

"No shit." Gajeel grunted "Feel bad for any guy who hits on ya. No offense."

"None taken. Anyway, my father once was a better person; a kind man, but after he read about a prophecy. A prophecy that says the vampires can control the sun and thus, never be afraid of it. That's what he's after. He wants to control the sun, have vampires control the world. My mother and I tried to stop him years ago."

"That's why you were sealed away in that cave." Levy realized.

"Yes. I was sealed away with the Scroll to keep it from my father. I didn't realize that until now. Now, I know I'm in a place filled with vampire hunters; but I'm willing to negotiate."

"All right," Arcadios growled in paranoia "you've heard what it has to say. Now tell me, is there any reason I shouldn't kill this bloodsucking fiend right now?"

"Hey," Levy said a little agitated with the Redguard "she risked her life to get here! And she wants to do what's right!"

"How can you be so sure?! How can you be so sure she's not going to kill us all?!"

"We're still alive aren't we?" Gajeel growled "She told us everything she fucking knows and the fact they want to get rid of the fucking sun." Arcadios cocked his eyebrow before realizing they were right.

"Fine. We'll help." he turned to Minerva with a nasty glare "Don't feel like a guest, because you're not. You're a resource, an asset. In the meantime, don't make me regret my sudden outburst of tolerance and generosity, because if you do, your friends here are going to pay for it."

Minerva squinted her eyes in an angered fashion because of Arcadios's choice of words.

"I'll remember that the next time I get hungry." she mocked "Remember, I carry the Elder Scroll on my back. And it's pretty necessary to read it." Arcadios let out an angered growl sat in the corner of the room "Right. As I said, we need to read this Elder Scroll."

"Any idea how?" Levy asked "If we try, we may end up going blind."

"From what I used to read in the books I read as a girl, the only ones who can read an Elder Scroll are called Moth Priests. They're an ancient order that travels Tamriel looking for Elder Scrolls. They literally dedicate their lives to preparing themselves to read them and will go through a life long process just to prepare themselves to read one."

"Any idea where we can find these bastards?" Gajeel asked.

"Hmm..." Minerva hummed "I'm not sure. I am well aware that some Imperial Scholars from the Imperial City are also Moth Priests. But the Imperial City is in Cyrodill."

"How far is that fucking city?" Gajeel asked his wife.

"Far." she replied realizing the issue of the situation "Very far. Any form of transportation to get there ends in the same results; we'd be too late. By boat it would take two months, carriage at least four to five months and by foot, over a year and a half."

"Damn. At this rate, we're fucked." a moment of silence passed before Arcadios shot up.

"I saw an Imperial Scholar traveling on the road a few days ago!" he shouted "I didn't think much about it; but he was asking for the nearest inn! He might be a Moth Priest!"

"Well it looks like we have to find this Scholar." Minerva said "He's our only hope in this situation! Arcadios, can you send a few men after him?"

"I would." Arcadios said "But we got a vampire crisis going on and we're still trying to prepare for it! I think it's best if you three go. You'll be better off that way." giving the man a nasty glare, the two Nords and vampire decided they had no choice and left to find the Moth Priest.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen a Moth Priest." said the third innkeeper they visited today "Aren't they in Cyrodill?"

"But they travel a lot." Minerva growled "Let's go. He's making me lose my temper." with that said. The three left for outside and watched as Minerva put her hood up to prevent her from burning up in the sun. They began to walk when Levy felt a question burning inside of her that needed to be answer.

"Hey, Minerva?" Levy asked. The vampiress looked at her with a questioning look "If you don't mind me asking, how did you become a vampire?" the vampiress stopped in her tracks when hearing that question. Gajeel and Levy looked at her, slightly confused yet concerned.

"If you want the whole story, we have to go to the beginning, the very beginning, when the first vampire walked Tamriel; but that's if you're willing to listen."

"Talk while walking." Gajeel grunted to her. Nodding, Minerva began to walk and tell her tale.

"Do you know where the first vampire originated from?" Minerva asked.

"I assume it comes from a Daedric Prince." Levy admitted.

"Exactly. The first vampire came from the Daedric Prince Molag Baal. The first vampire was sacrificed to Molag Baal and became a pure-blood vampire. That's what I am; I'm one of the few pure-blood vampires known in existence. Which is obvious considering my father considers himself vampire royalty. But all people who pledge themselves to Molag Baal must go through a ritual."

"What the fuck was the ritual?" Gajeel asked.

"The ritual... was degrading. To pledge your eternal loyalty to Molag Baal, you must offer sacrifices on The Summoning Day- women to be exact. When the ritual is complete, if the women survive, they become vampires." Levy's eyes widened when she heard her hesitate on describing the ritual. Yet another reason to hate the Daedra.

"Let's keep moving." Minerva sighed "I don't want to talk too much about it anymore." nodding in understanding, Gajeel soon spotted a carriage nearby.

"Hey maybe this guy knows something." Gajeel grunted before calling out to the carriage driver "HEY BUDDY!" the driver was startled by Gajeel's outburst "You seen a fucking Imperial dressed like he knows a thing or two?" the carriage driver looked lost in thought for a moment before suddenly remembering something.

"Yes!" he said "An Imperial scholar hired me recently to take him to Dragon's Bridge yesterday! He seemed pretty desperate." their eyes widened at this information.

"Seems to me Dragon's Bridge is the best bet." Levy acknowledged before looking at Minerva "My husband and I have been to Dragon's Bridge before. We can Fast Travel there and try to catch him in time!" quickly, Levy pulled out the map and Fast Traveled to Dragon's Bridge.

* * *

They arrived at Dragon's Bridge not even five minutes later. It was a tiny little village, a few Imperial Soldiers walking along the road, the scent of clean water, ale, dragon's tongue flowers and cold fresh air- well, cold air was normal in Skyrim.

"Looks normal to me." Gajeel grumbled. They began to walk around the small town and soon found a local walking around.

"Excuse me Miss," Levy said suddenly "have you seen a Moth Priest pass by here?" the local looked at the three curiously, like she had just seen a fox for the first time and then, she remembered something important that could help these strangers.

"I don't know what a Moth Priest is;" the woman admitted "but I saw an elderly man in gray robes being escorted in a carriage by Imperial Soldiers." their eyes widened.

"The old guy!" Gajeel asked "How long since he left?!" the woman thought again.

"About five minutes before you three arrived. He should be up the road, you can probably cat-" before the woman could finish her sentence, a sword went through her gut, killing her instantly. The woman landed on the ground and bled out, the three looked up and found four vampires staring them down.

"OH FUCK!" Gajeel screamed "Everyone hit the ground! _**FUS RO DAH!**_ " the force of Gajeel's Shout hit the vampires, sending them flying back. Levy pulled out her notorious twin ebony blades and ran towards the vampires, swinging away at them and stabbing them the best she could. Minerva's right hand began to spark while the left began to let out cool air.

She pushed her hands out in a push position, ice spikes came out in one hand while the other let out lightning.

"Get back here!" she screamed. She began to attack the vampires she once called her comrades until she recalled some useful information that would make this battle go quicker.

"Gajeel!" she screamed "Vampires don't do well against fire attacks!" hearing Minerva's advice, Gajeel took a deep breath.

 _ **"YOL...TOOR SHUL!"**_ he Shouted. Just when he finished the Shout, releasing the power of a dragon, the vampires died.

"Done and done." Minerva muttered. As she dusted her hands off she suddenly picked up a scent not too far from there "I smell blood-animal blood to be exact. Come on!" Minerva suddenly began to make a run for it.

"Hey!" Gajeel screamed "Where the fuck you think you're going?!" Gajeel immediately began to run after her.

"Gajeel wait!" Levy screamed and chased after her husband and new-found friend.

* * *

Minerva ran down the stone road and began to smell the scent of animal blood getting stronger and stronger. She soon arrived at the source of the scent, completely out of breath and a pained feeling in her chest (which she found unusual since her heart stopped beating centuries ago). She looked at the scene and her eyes widened in horror.

"What did you find?" Levy asked, now caught up. She looked at what had grasped Minerva's attention and gasped in horror; it was a broken carriage, a dead horse that was in front of it and a dead carriage driver.

"The fuck happened here?" a voice asked, it was Gajeel and he just caught up. He looked at the spot and was shocked "Damn. I guess today wasn't this guy's day." the girls looked at Gajeel with an _'are you serious?'_ glare. As Minerva walked over to the spot, she spotted something under the dead horse.

"Hey!" she shouted "I found something!" she ran over to the spot and pulled the horse off with her inhuman strength. Once the horse was on the ground again, she looked down and realized the horse was lying on top of a dead vampire.

"Must've died in the fight." Gajeel grumbled.

"And I can assure you the horse landing on it didn't help." Levy added. They studied the corpse until Gajeel spotted something in it's hand.

"What in fucking Talos's name..." he bent down and ripped what was in his hand out of his cold, dead hand. It was a letter, one that was slightly bloodied but still readable:

 _"I have new orders for you._

 _Prepare an ambush just south of the Dragon Bridge. Take the Moth Priest to Forebears' Holdout for safekeeping until I can break his will._

 _\- Ogra"_

"That must be where they took him." Minerva muttered while kicking a rock with her steel-toed boot. Levy read the letter and pulled out the map, finding Forebears' Holdout.

"That's down the road!" Levy said excitedly "Come on! I'm sure we can save him!" not wasting any time, the three crossed a nearby bridge to find the Moth Priest.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Chapter 6! Time to save a Moth Priest! I decided to post the chapter early because I'm going to be away for the weekend and as for FTHD I'm taking a break so I have a little more time with a future story. Otherwise enjoy the chapter!

 _"Solitude sits on a natural arch, giving its port much needed shelter from the strong winds of the Ghost Sea."_

 **Chapter 6: Prophet: part 2.**

They ran on the dirt road for the next ten minutes and took no rest stop. They soon arrived to the entrance of a cave.

"They're here." Minerva admitted "I picked up an unknown scent at the scene of the attack and I followed it here. Moth cloth, old parchment and the scent of old man." Levy noticed her quiver a little bit. Apparently, those are scents that should never mix together.

"Let's head in." Levy said "I don't think we'll have much time." without argument, they raced into the old cave.

* * *

The moment they entered the cave, they were surprised at the size of the place. It was bi lot bigger than they originally thought, mainly old ruins that were abandoned long, long ago and torches decorated the walls, leading to their destination. As they walked around a corner, a vampire was walking around, seeming to be on guard duty. Levy pulled out her new crossbow, grabbing a bolt and looking at her target. She set the bow up, prepared the shot, took a deep breath and let the bolt go. The bolt went flying into the air and hit the vampire in the head, killing it instantly. Levy waved her hand to her husband and their new found friend and they made a dash for the other side of the cave. They soon arrived at a balcony area where they looked down and saw two patrolling death hounds, three giant blue glowing standing stones and a force field. Inside the force field was an elderly man in gray robes and had a nasty hunch back.

"The fuck's this shit?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Looks like a force field." Minerva whispered "Looks like Ogra is keeping the Moth Priest in there until one of them makes him a thrall."

"A thrall?" Levy asked.

"They're pretty much slaves to us vampires. We cast a spell on them called _Vampire's Seduction_ and bite them without turning them into a vampire. When we do, the spell is permanent and they become your slave forever."

"My Gods that's horrible!"

"I rarely ever used it. Only to get me out of trouble as a kid." the couple looked at Minerva with a stunned silence "What?"

"Well is he a fucking thrall or not?!" Gajeel asked.

"From what I see, I don't think so." Minerva looked around and soon spotted a large, muscular vampire with green hair; she recognized him as Ogra.

"There's Orgra." she pointed out "We better get moving. From my recollection, he's one of father's best vampires." hearing her warning, Gajeel and Levy followed Minerva's lead down the balcony and got closer to Ogra. When getting closer, Gajeel, Levy and Minerva took a good hiding spot.

"The more you fight me, the more you will suffer, mortal." Ogra smirked evilly.

"I will resist you, monster." The old priest yelled "I must!"

"How much longer can you keep this up, Moth Priest? Your mind was strong, but you're exhausted from the struggle." Ogra lifted his hand and a teal colored aura came from his hand, the elderly man grabbed his head and seemed to be internally struggling.

"Must... resist..."

"Yes, I can feel your defenses crumbling. You want it to end. You want to give in to me. Now, acknowledge me as your master!" the old man unclutched his head and looked at the floor with a blank stare.

"Yes. master."

"Looks like it's starting." Gajeel grumbled. Right then and there, Gajeel pulled out his dagger that Levy gave him as a wedding present. Lately, Gajeel had been working on his sneaking abilities and felt this would be a good time to use them. To be safe, Gajeel pulled a sneak potion and drunk the whole bottle, tasting snow berries in the process and feeling lighter on his feet. Gajeel prepared himself, crouched down and began to sneak up behind the vampire, making sure no one saw him. He soon found himself behind Ogra and right then and there, Gajeel jumped onto his back, slashed his throat and let him bleed out to his death once again.

"It's the Dawnguard!" screamed a vampire "Get him!" a bolt of lightning shot the vampire in the face and soon an ice spike stabbed it in the heart.

Minerva and Levy came out from their hiding spot, blades out and began to slash away at the vampires. Sending each and every one of them back to their coffins.

"Sorry Ogra." Minerva sighed "But you left me no choice." she pick pocketed the body and found a black, glowing stone with similar markings on the runes "I think you should hold onto this Gajeel." she handed Gajeel the stone "It's the key to free the old man." Gajeel grunted a thank you to Minerva. He looked around the area and soon found a pedestal, similar to the one he found in the Dwenmer ruins a while back.

"Think I found our lock." he said out loud. Gajeel ran up the stairs nearby and looked at the pedestal. No doubt about it, it was for the runes below.

Gajeel took the stone Minerva gave him and placed it in the pedestal. The moment the stone and pedestal connected, the stones suddenly stopped shining and the force field around the old man ceased to exist. The moment the force field went down, the priest began to attack the three.

"I serve my master's will." he yelled "But my master is dead, and his enemies will pay!" he sent a barrage of flames towards Levy and Minerva. The girls dodged it easily and took off in different directions. Minerva shot bolts of lightning at the old man and pulled out an Elven Dagger she carried with her at all times, while Levy pulled out her twin ebony blades and began to slash away at the priest, causing pain to the man and smacking some sense into him.

"No more! I yield!" the old man screamed, but Minerva drove an ice spike through his head, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Sorry!" Minerva screamed. Expecting him to be dead, the old man instead got up, ice spike still in his head and began to dust himself off.

"That... that wasn't me you were fighting. I could see through my eyes, but I could not control my actions. Thank you for breaking that foul vampire's hold over me."

"Are you alright?!" Gajeel asked while jumping down from his spot "You got a fucking ice spike in your head! You should be dead!"

"I'm quite alright, thanks to you. Yajeel is my name. I'm a Moth Priest of the White Gold Tower. These vampires claimed they had some purpose in store for me, but they wouldn't say what. Probably hoping to ransom me, the fools. Now tell me, whom do you represent, and what do you want with me?"

"We're with the fucking Dawnguard." Gajeel grumbled, staring at the spike "We got an Elder Scroll for ya to read or whatever you Priests do." The elderly man, who looked like he was struggling to stand (due to his old age)'s eyes widened hearing Gajeel's words.

"You have an Elder Scroll?" Yajeel asked "Remarkable! If my knowledge of history serves me, I recall that the Dawnguard was an ancient order of vampire hunters. I will be happy to assist you with your Elder Scroll! Just tell me where I need to go."

"The Dawnguard is in Dayspring Canyon..." Levy replied, still shocked from the ice spike protruding in his head.

"Very well then." the old man smiled as the ice spike dissipated, leaving no wound "I will be on my way then." with that said, the old man left the two stunned Nords and the vampire.

"Hey." Gajeel said to the girls "Let's pretend that whole spike in his head thing never happened."

"Deal." the girls said in unison.

* * *

They all returned to the Dawnguard's fortress the next day, tired, aching and looking for a cup of warm mead (or animal blood in Minerva's case). As they opened the grand hall doors to the fortress, the found Yajeel, sitting near by, enjoying a cup of ale and smiling at the three.

"Ah! There are my rescuers!" Yajeel smiled before helping himself up with a cane "It's good to see you three again. It's not exactly the hospitality I'm used to, but your man Arcadios has seen to my needs well enough. And might I add, this is a remarkable fortress. I have colleagues back home that would love to study this place in detail."

"Yeah yeah glad ya like the dump." Gajeel pulled out his bag and pulled the Elder Scroll out "Read the damn scroll." smiling at his savior's request, Yajeel took the scroll and went to the center of the room.

"Now, if everyone will please be quiet, I must concentrate." he opened the Scroll and a bright light omitted from it.

 _"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow!_

 _Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise._

 _In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one._

 _The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here._

 _The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls."_ as the old man continued to read, Gajeel noticed the light from the scroll getting brighter and brighter.

 _"Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood._

My vision darkens, and I see no more." he looked up at the crowd before him and let out a deep, sigh.

"To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Chapter 7! And here is where we begin to get more into the adventure!

* * *

 _"Vampire Lord perks are earned by killing enemies with the Drain Life spell, or with the bite attack in melee mode. Each perk takes more feedings to earn than the previous one."_

 **Chapter 7: Chasing Echos.**

" _Two more_ Elder Scrolls." Minerva pondered as she sipped her mug filled with animal blood. Her, Levy and Gajeel were sitting at a table in the kitchen of the Dawnguard fort, enjoying a nice, despreately needed meal. Gajeel was enjoying a large leg of goat and a cup of Nord's mead. Levy had some cooked chicken breast and a mug of ale while Minerva had a goblet filled with animal blood. Since joining up with the Dawnguard, Minerva felt it was with best interest she went on a vegetarian diet. She still needed blood to thrive; but she felt it was best it was animal blood and not the blood of a person. Before she came back, she found a boar outside the fort and made it her lunch "Just where in Tamriel are we going to find an Elder Scroll?! Even one on blood!"

"Don't got a fucking clue." Gajeel said after taking a large gulp of meat "According to the shrimp, Elder Scrolls are hard to come by."

"That's very true." Minerva sighed while crossing her legs "I can't tell you what I went through just to get the Elder Scroll I had strapped to my back when you both found me." Levy finished up her chicken breast before speaking up.

"Gajeel and I found an Elder Scroll about three months ago in a Dwenmer ruin." she explained "We were going against Acnologia the World Eater and needed an Elder Scroll to help Gajeel find a way to defeat him. It was a gigantic pain to find it; but in the end it was worth it." Minerva choked a little bit on her blood when she heard that.

"You have an Elder Scroll as well?!"

"Yeah. And it's back at the College." Gajeel shrugged. Levy looked at the Dragonborn shocked.

"You left it at the College?!" she screamed.

"Yeah? It ain't a big deal."

"It is a big deal!" Levy yelled at her husband "That Scroll is worth a large amount of Septims on the black market!"

"But it's fucking heavy!" Gajeel retorted "Better than carrying it all the damn time."

"You're impossible." she huffed before letting her cheeks puff up and looking away from her husband. Levy suddenly felt her husband's strong arms wrap around her torso and pull her closer to their owner. She suddenly felt an oh-so familiar set of lips, kissing at her cheek.

"Come on Lev. You know I love ya." Levy looked up at him and kissed him.

"I love you too." they shared a passionate kiss at that moment.

"Hate to break the romance," Minerva interrupted "but I think I might know who has info on the third Elder Scroll." the two Nords looked at the vampire shocked.

"Y-you do?!" Levy asked, Minerva nodded.

"My mother Porlyusica." she explained "She disappeared a long time ago, after locking me away with the scroll. Something tells me she might have information on the location, or even have it!" Gajeel and Levy's eyes widened at this.

"So where the fuck is this old bat?" Gajeel asked.

"That's the problem, I have no clue where she is. You can say the relationship between her and my father was not a good one and it led to a bad ending."

 _No shit._ Gajeel thought to himself.

"Where could she have gone?" Levy asked.

"That's a good question... the last thing she said to me was that she wanted to go somewhere safe; somewhere far away from my father. But the question is, where?"

Gajeel and Levy pondered for a moment before beginning to throw ideas out.

"Maybe a different country like Cyrodill?" Levy asked.

"No..." Minerva admitted "Mother was a bit, what's the word? 'Not fond' of Imperieals.' if you know what I mean." the two Nord's eyes widened at those words.

"Uh... maybe trapped herself in a cave like you were?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Wherever mother went it was somewhere where she didn't have to see father's face."

"What about that fucking castle of yours?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel that's a stupid idea!" Levy scolded.

"No..." Minervea said "That almost makes sense! There's a courtyard in the castle. I used to help her tend a garden there, all of the ingredients for our potions came from there. She used to say that my father couldn't stand the place. Too... peaceful."

"But," Levy asked "isn't it too risky to go hide in your family castle?"

"It is." Minerva pointed out "But mother always had a pair on her. I think the garden might have some clues that could give us her location!"

"Then let's get there." Gajeel announced "If that old fucker can figure out that a Moth Priest can read Elder Scrolls, then it's only a matter of time before he realizes your old lady might have information." the three nodded and got up from their seats.

"There's an old dock at the side of the castle. The old owners used to take cargo in before my father bought the property. It's the best way to get in the castle without my father knowing. We can sneak in underneath the castle!"

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" with that said, they picked up their weapons and made their way out of the Fort to the castle.

* * *

Rain began to fall lightly around the area where the castle was, the girls stayed hooded as Gajeel rowed the crummy, old wooden boat and soon arrived at the castle.

"We have to go to the side of the castle." Minerva explained "That's where the old docks are." with that said, they all began to make their way around the side of the castle and soon came across water.

"We'll have to swim." Levy whispered. The three tip toed into the frigid waters and began to swim their way around the castle. Soon, a two story docks came into view.

"We need to get to the second story." whispered Minerva "It will-" she was interrupted when an arrow almost hit her.

"What the-" Gajeel cut himself off. He looked up from where he was swimming and was shocked to find multiple armed skeletons.

"Come on!" Levy screamed "Get on land and fight!" she swam to the stairs nearby and pulled out the crossbow she was given and began to shoot at each one. Gajeel pulled out his war hammer and slammed the head of a skeleton in while Minerva electrocuted a skeleton.

"Get back here!" she screamed while throwing ice spikes at the armored skeletons.

Levy shot a final bolt at a skeleton and right there, a purple aura came from the skeleton and was going into Levy's inventory. Gajeel realized Levy was soul trapping him.

"Heh." he smirked while sending a skeleton into the water "Didn't take ya for the soul trapping type Shrimp."

"It's for research." Levy admitted "I got plans to take this soul and use it for a future weapon." just as Levy said that, Minerva finished the last skeleton off.

"Damn." Gajeel said to Minerva "Didn't expect your old man to know necromancy." Minerva walked closer to one of the pile of bones that was once a skeleton and touched a bone.

"This isn't my father's work." she explained "It's my mother's. I recognize this aura anywhere."

"So she was here." Levy realized.

"Yeah." Minerva added "Seems like to me she wanted to make sure that if my father went after her, he'd have trouble. Don't be surprised if we get company in here. I got a feeling we're going to have a lot on our hands. Let's go." not wanting to wait any longer, the three made their way into the castle.

* * *

They traveled through the tunnels that were long since abandoned by the family who took claim to this castle. Fighting skeletons, death hounds and a feral vampire who wanted to get revenge on Minerva's family. Soon enough, Gajeel, Levy and Minerva came to a door that hasn't been opened in a long, long time. Gajeel pushed the door open and were greeted with sunlight.

"This is it!" Minerva smiled with a smile so wide the tips of her fangs showed. She pushed Gajeel and Levy out of the way and began to make her way to the garden "Mother's garden! Oh it's been so long sinc- _**no.**_ " her smile faded away when she saw the courtyard.

The garden was long since abandoned. Plants having died long ago, littering their once peaceful spots. Weeds growing everywhere, plants that were in the crab-grass family growing everywhere, the cobblestones broken, cracked or missing. And a giant moon-dial sitting in the center of the garden. Levy and Gajeel watched as Minerva slowly walked to the center of the garden and fell onto her knees.

"It's- it's gone." she muttered "Mother's garden is gone." Levy walked over to Minerva and put a soothing hand on the vampire's shoulder.

"The fuck happened here?" Gajeel asked while taking some swamp fungus for his alchemy ingridents. Minerva looked around the garden, tears in her eyes as she tried to find an explanation for why her mother's beloved garden became in such a state. Then, she saw it; a sealed enterance.

"Father." Minerva growled "He must've sealed it off from the rest of the castle after Mother and I disappeared. I guess it isn't surprising, he always hated this garden." she suddenly let out a sigh while letting out a sniffle "I used to stroll these gardens after evening meals and I always loved helping Mother tend this garden."

"Well, she's helpful in my book." Gajeel said while raiding the deathbell bush for their flowers, only to get a cold stare from his wife.

"She would've been so heartbroken to see her garden like th-Wait. What's this?" Minerva got up from her spot and made her way to the moon-dial. She got closer and noticed something about the dial she didn't notice before "The dial is missing a few pieces."

Hearing her say that, the two Nords made their way over to the dial and picked up on it; Minerva was right, the dial was missing three pieces.

"Is this normal?" asked Levy.

"I'm going to be honest," sighed Minerva "I didn't even know these pieces are removable. Something tells me this was on purpose. I think Mother may have left this as a clue."

"Hmm." Gajeel grumbled I guess that explains this." he held up a circular plate that looked like a half moon crescent.

"Where did you get that?!"

"I found it in a pond nearby wile I was going after those fucking headache roots." Minerva snatched the plate from Gajeel and studied it.

"It's part of the moon-dial!" she exclaimed "If Gajeel found one..."

"Then the other two are here in the gardens." Levy finished.

"We need to find them! Where ever they were hidden it can't be far!" the three splitted up and searched the courtyard. Well, everyone except Gajeel who was taking as many Alchemy ingridents he could carry. Soon enough, Levy and Minerva both found the other missing pieces: a full moon crest and a crescent moon crest.

"I think it would be best we put them where they're supposed to go." Minerva admitted. She took her crest and placed it in it's correct spot while Gajeel and Levy did the same. The moment the last crest was placed, the moon dial began to move and spin until finally, disappearing, revealing a spiral staircase underneath.

"Oh Mother..." Minerva shook her head "What were you up too?" Levy looked down the spiral staircase and noticed right away it went down deep into the lowest pits of the castle.

"Damn." Gajeel said while looking down there "Your old man got a good fucking deal on this place."

"To be honest, I know this entire castle like the back of my hands and I didn't know this existed until now."

"Well we better check it out." Levy said while pulling out a few torches.

"Let's get moving." Gajeel grumbled. With that said, the two Nords and vampire made their way down the spiral staircase to the pits of the unknown.

* * *

The place was long forgotten by the current owners and showed signs of age and dust. Cobwebs littered the furniture that had long since been abandoned and an hour into their search for Porlyusica, they had to fight their way through skeletons and gargoyles. Also, solving a puzzle or two! It was clear to Gajeel this place was too much like a Nordic Tomb which there were times, he dreaded going through (although he loved the treasure part). Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, they soon arrived at a fireplace with a gargoyle standing guard. As the three got closer, like gargoyles before it, it bursted through the shell it was in, died at Gajeel's hands and was looted for it's gems it was carrying.

"Gihihi." Gajeel smirked at his wife while putting the gems he collected from the gargoyle into a bag "With the Septims I'm gonna make on these gems, we'll have enough to get you more books than you could ask for!"

"Or a new home." hinted Levy. Minerva made her way over to the fireplace and looked at it.

"I think this is the end." Minerva admitted "Something tells me this isn't an ordinary fireplace. Try to find a switch!"

The three searched the place high and low and when he was about to give up, Gajeel leaned against a candle stick that suddenly turned and opened the fireplace.

"Oh wow." Minerva said as her eyes lit up. They walked through the secret enterance and entered a giant room. The room was large and filled with book shelves, most of those shelves had alchemy ingredients that had Gajeel and Levy's jaws hitting the floor. A giant ritual spot was in the center of the room, a second floor where an alchemy and an enchanting station stood.

"Wow." Levy said in amazement "I've never seen anything like this bef-GAJEEL!" she cut herself off as she noticed her husband taking the Daedra hearts nearby.

"Hey!" Gajeel said "She ain't here and these Daedra hearts are fucking rare!"

"But the place still belongs to Minerva now that her mother isn't here!" Levy pointed out.

"No," Minerva replied "It's ok, he can have the Daedra hearts. I'm just as surprised as you guys, I knew my mother was interested in necromancy; but I never expected it to go this far!"

"So what the fuck we do now?" Gajeel asked while taking the Daedra heart and putting it in his backpack.

"I think we should find my Mother's diary. With that, we can figure out what she was up too." Minerva walked up the stairs and went to a ledge that over viewed the ritual spot. As she looked she soon spotted a book shelf filled with books "I think Mother's diary might be in there!" Levy raced across the room and soon found a deep, blood red colored book that was worn out. After skimming through it, she could see this book was written in.

"I found it!" Levy called out.

"Let me look!" replied Minerva. Levy rushed over and handed her the diary. Minerva began to skim through the book and soon, her eyes widened in surprise "I-I don't believe it."

"What's up?" Gajeel asked while cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

"My Mother, she was researching about a way to get into the Soul Cairn and she did it! She found a way in!"

"The fuck's the Soul Cairn?"

"Well, are you familiar with Soul Gems?"

"Yeah." Levy replied "They're gems that trap the souls of those you kill and when used on an enchantment stations they provide enchantment to a weapon or piece of clothing."

"Yes!" Minerva shouted "But do you wonder here the souls go?" Levy and Gajeel exchanged glances at that question "Exactly. My Mother had a theory about where they go and she discovered a place called the Soul Cairn. The Soul Cairn is where all the spirits trapped in soul gems go once they're used. There's a group of leaders in The Soul Cairn called The Ideal Masters who crave the souls and will do whatever it takes to get as many as possible." she looked at the ritual spot and pointed at it "See that ritual spot? It's not a ritual spot, it's a portal!"

"So yer old lady is in the Soul Cairn?" Gajeel asked.

"I think so! And she wrote down the recipe for opening the portal!"

"What will we need?" Levy asked curiously.

"We will need Finely Ground Bone Meal, Soul Gem Shards and Purified Void Salts. I think with this labratory, it won't be hard to find."

The three scattered across the room and searched for each ingredient until finally finding them all. They returned to the ledge that over looked the portal and put the stuff in a silver bowl.

"There." Minerva said while dusting her hands off and flipping through the diary "That shou- oh Godsdamnit!"

"What's wrong?" Levy asked.

"We need her blood! My mother made sure this spell had her blood in it so no one would go after her!"

"Don't ya share that shit with her?" Gajeel asked. Minerva's eyes widened when she heard him say that.

"I do share her blood. You're right! I guess it will have to do." She pulled out a dagger and cut her hand, Minerva let the blood from her hand pour into the bowl. The moment it did, the ground began to shake and the portal opened up, the cobble stones began to float into the air and created a stone, staircase and a purple spiral portal opened in the center.

"By the blood." Minerva said in shock "She really did do it. I can't believe it!"

"Well," Gajeel smirked "Don't know about you girls but I'm fucking charging in!"

"Gajeel wait!" but before Minerva could finish, Gajeel charged in, only to get zapped by lightning and go flying into the air, landing flat on his face behind Levy.

"Gajeel!" Levy screamed in worry. She ran over to her husband and helped him up, Minerva ran over to her new found friends to check on him.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked "That looked painful..."

"NO SHIT!" Gajeel yelled "It was the most fucking painful thing ever!"

"What happened back there?" Levy asked Minerva.

"I was afraid something like this would happen." Minerva sighed "It's the Soul Cairn; it's... _hungry._ "

"The hell you mean hungry?" Gajeel asked.

"Well, The Ideal Master's want a toll to be payed. Since you both are full of life, it's going to try and suck your souls away."

"So what do we do?" Levy asked.

"There's two options. One, you both become vampires. If you choose this path, then you will both be without your souls and will be full-blooded vampires. Or two, allow me to partially soul trap you both into soul gems. You'll both be pretty woozy and fighting might be a bit of a problem but we can find a way to get your souls back after this. Whatever you both choose, I won't judge." the couple looked at each other before nodding in agreement; there was no words needed for this.

"We chose to soul trap." Levy said "We don't think we can live being vampires... no offense."

"None taken." Minerva smiled "Ok, I got two black soul gems on me. I'll partially soul trap you both right here. Oh... this might sting a bit." Minerva waved her hand into the air and casted a spell on both Nords. A stinging sensation went through both there bodies and they could feel a bit of their souls being forcefully removed from their bodies. Their visions slightly blurred but cleared up once Minerva finished the spell and held up the two black gems that now had purple auras inside them.

"The toll had been paid." Minerva smiled "We can go now." helping each other up, Gajeel and Levy right then and there made their ways to the portal with Minerva and soon disappeared in the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Time to meet Minerva's momma! Is everyone ready?!

* * *

 _Any weapon or piece of armor can be improved at a smithy, regardless of the material type or the smith's skill or perks. Smithing perks increase how much the item is improved._

 **Chapter 8: Beyond Death.**

The sky was dark and purple. Thunder and lightning flashed and echoed through the skies and a giant gaping portal was in the sky. The ground was a wasteland. There was no grass, mainly sand and the ruins of what looked like used to be buildings. It seemed this wasteland was once a georgous city that was turned to waste. Fissures with a purple glow appeared in the ground, odd plants that had even Levy scratching her head were scattered across the land. Souls of those who were captured by soul gems and were brought to this Godsforsaken wasteland. Gajeel and Levy were helping eachother the staircase the portal had provided as Minerva followed behind them. They studied the land with amazement that suc a thing could even exist.

"By the blood..." Minerva said in amazement "This is the Soul Cairn."

"It's more like a fucking dump." Gajeel grumbled, still woozy from having a piece of his soul ripped away from him.

"Gajeel..." Levy puffed.

"What? We rip a piece of our souls out of our bodies just so we can go find this old bat in this gigantic wasteland?! Fuck! I don't even know where to begin!"

"I might.." said Minerva. The Dragonborn and his wife looked at the vampire behind them and watched as she pointed to an area that was ahead. They looked and spotted purple auras of power being sucked into a portal in the sky. What the hell was that about?

"That's pretty suspicious." admitted Levy. Gajeel looked and took a deep breath.

 _ **"Laas...Nah Nir."**_ he Shouted. Gajeel began to look around and didn't see a single aura "Damn place is fucking lifeless." as he and the girls made their way down the stairs, Gajeel looked around and suddenly spotted a tiny aura in the distance "Holy fuck I picked up on something!" the girls looked at Gajeel in shock.

"There's someone here?" asked Levy.

"Yeah. The aura ain't much I admit it but it reminds me of Count Suckyerblood over here." Minerva's red eyes lit up hearing the news of the aura.

"It has to be my Mother!" she said excitedly. She suddenly dashed ahead of the Dragonborn and his wife to where the auras were being asorbed.

"Minerva wait!" Levy screamed. The two Nords began to try and run to their vampire friend and catch up. They ran across the wasteland, passing by the ghosts that roamed the land, passing old ruins and even passed by a ghost who was missing his horse (Gajeel told him he'll help find his horse later). As they ran across the lands Gajeel stopped in his tracks and pulled out his weapon.

"Get yer weapon Shrimp!" Gajeel screamed "We got company!" Levy did what she was asked and they watched as skeletons that were black as night rising from the ground and making their way to the couple. Gajeel bashed the skull of the black skeleton until it dissolved into a pile of black mush.

"I thought you said there was no life here!" Levy screamed while blocking the attack of a skeleton.

"That's what I thought too!" Gajeel hollered "They've must've been so fucking far under ground that _Aura Whisper_ couldn't pick it up!" the two continued their attack on the skeletons until a wave of lightning attacked the skeletons, electrocuting them and causing them to turn to black mush like the other skeleton.

"You guys didn't think I was just going to leave you here by your lonesome did you?" the two Nords looked and found Minerva standing there, hand raised while sparks of lightning jolted from her hand and a smug look plastered on her face. She blew on her hand and the sparks dissapeared completely "Come on, we're getting close!" they followed Minerva close behind until they soon reached a giant castle that seemed to have a barrier all around it.

* * *

Inside the castle, an older woman who was wearing clothes similar to Minerva. Her hair was pink and held in a bun. The woman was unaware of her unexpected guests and was using her Alchemy station, creating new potions that will pave future generations. This woman was Porlyuisica.

"That's her!" Minerva told Gajeel and Levy before running towards the castle "Mother? Mother is it really you?!" the older woman looked up and was shocked at the sight before her.

"Minerva?!" Porlysica screamed "By the Gods! What are you doing here?! What're you doing out of Dimhollow Crypt?! And what the hell are you doing with these vampire hunters?! " Levy looked at the older vampire in shock; she knew they were vampire hunters?

"We came here to find you. My new friends and I need your help! They rescued me and we've been working together ever since."

"Minerva," her mother warned "you've made a big mistake coming here! Is your father aware of this?!"

"Father has no clue we're here." Minerva explained "I know what he's planning and we're here for information on an Elder Scroll to put an end to all this." her mother looked at Minerva with a blank stare before saying something.

"Excuse me Minerva, but mommy needs to talk to your new 'friends' for a second. Can you please leave us to that?" Minerva looked at her mother in shock but she didn't question her and did what she was told. As soon as Minerva walked away, Porlyusica gave the Nord couple a cold glare.

"What the hell were you two thinking getting my daughter out of that crypt?!" she yelled at them, shocking them both.

"The fuck lady?!" Gajeel screamed "We figured you'd be fucking grateful we saved her!"

"Well I'm not! I put my daughter in that crypt for a specific reason!"

"What reasons would you have to lock your daughter in a flipping cave?!" Levy shouted at the older vampire.

"It was for her protection!" she took a deep breath and let out a sigh "You are aware of the prophecy that Jiemma wishes to fufill correct?"

"Something about blocking out the sun with some guy named Auriel's bow?" Gajeel questioned.

"Yes." Porlyusica sighed "But there's more too it. Auriel is an Elven God, he was also known to be the God who created the sun. His bow has the ability to create a pure light that will cause the undead to writhe in pain. But there's a catch; anyone who gets their hands on the bow can corrupt the bow with bloodcursed arrows. The arrows are dipped into the blood of someone who is known as the Daughter of Coldharbor."

"The Daughter of what?" Gajeel asked confused.

"Coldharbor is the realm that belongs to Molag Baal." Levy explained to Gajeel.

"Exactly." Porlyusica pointed out "On the Summoning Day of Molag Baal, Minerva and I had to be part of the ritual in order to gain the power we have now. It was degrading in every single way; but when my husband discovered the legend that says vampires can blot out the sun permanently, I knew we were in trouble."

"I don't fucking get it!" Gajeel added "Why the hell did you go through all that trouble?!"

"It's our blood." Porlyusica said getting to the bottom line "Since Minerva and I are Daughters of Coldharbor, anyone who carries the blood will turn everything impure. I knew that Minerva and I would be in grave danger if my husband was to ever find out."

"Which is why you sealed her away." Levy realized.

"Indeed. " the mother let out a sigh before looking out to her daughter "Minerva! You can come back now." hearing her mother's orders Minerva made her way back.

"Minerva." Porlyusica began "I think it's best if you and your friends over here left."

"What?!" she said in shock "Why?!"

"This is too dangerous and not something you should get involved in. These strangers-"

"Well it's too late! I'm already involved and I'm going to see it to the end."

"Minerva, please, understand-"

"Understand what?! Understand why you locked me away for centuries?! These 'strangers' did more for me than you've ever done in centuries!"

"How dare you! I gave up everything for you! I gave up everything so we'd be safe from that asshole you call a father!"

"Yes, he's an asshole. Yes, he's changed, but he's still my father! Why can't you understand how that makes me feel?!"

"Oh Minerva," Porlyusica said with her unbeating heart breaking "If only you knew. The moment your father discovers he needs your blood to complete the prophecy, he will kill you!"

"So locking me away in a coffin in a cave for centuries, keeping me away from everything I love is your answer?" Minerva growled "You never even bothered to ask me if sealing me away in a tomb was the best action for this situation. You expected, me to follow you blindly! Both of you were obessed with your own paths; your motivations may have been different but at the end of all of this, I'm just a pawn to you both. I want us to be a family again; but I don't think we can ever have that. Maybe we don't deserve that kind of happiness, maybe we don't deserve it." tears began to stream down the vampiress's eyes as she fnished telling her mother what had been on her mind for centuries "But we have to stop him. We have to find the Elder Scroll and end this before it's too late."

"I'm sorry Minerva." replied Porlyusica "I didn't know. I didn't see. I allowed my hatred for your father get in the way of things... please forgive me. If you want the Elder Scroll, it's yours." a smile was shared between the two before Porlyusica looked at Gajeel and Levy with a suspicious look "You two on the other hand, I'm still suspicious of your intentions. But, for my little girl's sake, I'll help you both."

"Thanks." Gajeel grumbled "So you know where the Elder Scroll is?"

"Yes. I have the one you're looking for. I've kept it safely secure since I was imprisoned here. And fortunately, you're in a position where I can be freed by the barrier that holds these ruins."

"So what is it we need to do?" Levy asked with wonder in her eyes.

"You need to find the tallest of the rocky pillars here. Their energy is being drawn from the unfortunate souls that are trapped here. If you destroy the Keepers that are keeping the pillars, it will bring the barrrier down."

"Don't worry," Levy smiled "We'll get you out of here."

"There's just one more word of warning." Porlyusica suddenly added.

"The fuck is it?" Gajeel asked.

"There's a dragon roaming the Soul Cairn that goes by the name of Zirconis. The Ideal Masters have made him roam the Soul Cairn to keep their eyes on the Keepers. If you procieve as a threat, then there's a heavy chance he'll come." Gajeel gave the older vampire a toothy smirk.

"Dragons ain't a problem to me. I fucking kill them." the three made their way down the large staircase and began to look around the Soul Cairn.

"I see one!" Levy screamed suddenly, pointing out a large pillar with a swirl of energy coming from it.

"I think I found one too!" Minerva added and pointed out another.

"Gihi." smirked Gajeel "Found the last guy." he moved into the direction the last one was in.

"I think our best option maybe to split up and take each one down by ourselves?" Levy smirked.

"You sure about that?" Minerva asked uncertain about the idea.

"Well," Gajeel grinned "I'm the fucking Dragonborn, the shrimp has murdered more undead than I can count and your already dead so we won't have to worry about you dying." Levy smacked Gajeel on the head for his comment causing him to get a lump on the head and a silent thank you from Minerva.

"Alright, I'll take the west, you both take the ones near the east." nodding to that, the three made a dash for their destination.

* * *

"You know something babe." Gajeel said while they made their way to their destination.

"What?" Levy asked a little bit shocked by the sudden conversation.

"I noticed this is the first fucking time in a while we're alone." Levy thought about it for a moment and realized he was right, they hadn't had a moment alone since Minerva joined their little adventure squad.

"Yeah, you're right we haven't had much time alone since Minerva came along."

"So I got a question for ya shrimp."

"What would that be?"

"Why do you hate Minerva?" Levy stopped in her tracks at that question.

"W-what?!" Levy asked shocked "I don't hate her!"

"Seems like it to me." Gajeel shrugged.

"What gives you that idea?!"

"I see the look you give her sometimes, when we're busy with something, I notice you give her a glare I ain't ever seen in my entire fucking time being with ya." Levy was shell-shocked at that reply. There were moments she wasn't too fond of Minerva, she admitted it. But she didn't figure Gajeel would notice. Levy let out a sigh and looked at her husband.

"I don't hate her... I'm... I'm jealous of her." Gajeel cocked a studded eyebrow to that reply.

"What the fuck you jealous for?"

"It's just that, compared to me she's more powerful. She's a powerful mage, she's an excellent fighter and she has a better figure than me. I don't have anything against her being a vampire, I've learned to over look that. I'm just afraid you're going to leave me for her-" she was interuppted when she felt her husband's lips press onto her's.

"Levy," Gajeel breathed after finishing his kiss "I ain't leaving ya. I took a vow in front of a fucking God to be yer husband and I ain't backing down on it. I fell for ya the day we met and I'm still fucking falling for ya every damn day. There's so much Minerva can't compare to ya. Yer smart, fucking adorable, ya fight like I've never seen anyone do before, and ya got a nice ass gihihihi." he smacked her rear earning a shriek of surprise "I like Minerva as a friend; but she really ain't my type of chick. Plus she's a hell of a lot older than me so that'd be awkward. But fuck, the only one I got eyes for is you." a blush formed on Levy's cheeks at his words and she hugged her husband tightly "You ready to kick some weird ass undead ass?"

"You bet." Levy smiled.

"I'll meet you back here babe. I fucking love you."

"I love you too." she kissed her husband one more time before leaving to their destinations.

* * *

Gajeel walked to his destination, grumbling to himself and dragging his warhammer on the ground as he made his way to the tall tower.

"Gods-fucking-damnit." Gajeel grumbled "How long till I'm th-" he was cut short when an arrow came flying at him. He looked in the direction the arrow came from and found Mistmen, Wrathmen and the Keepr all looking at him with evil intent. The Keeper was tall enough to be considered a giant and was wearing armor made from dragon bones "Must be him." Gajeel lifted the war hammer and began to bash away at each creature who dared attacked him. Some of them fell and died at Gajeel's hands but when he came to the guardian, it attacked the DragonBorn with blunt force but Gajeel blocked it with the handle of the war hammer. The Keeper forced more and more weight onto the warm hammer until finally, the hammer broke into two. Gajeel doged the next attack and skidded back in order to avoid the attack.

"Hey!" Gajeel yelled "That was my best weapon!" The Keeper looked at Gajeel with a mocking look as if to show he was mocking the Nord "Ok that's it! You wanna fuck with me?! Well you made a bad decison pal! _**YOL... TOOR SHUL!"**_ fire was expelled from Gajeel's mouth and put the Keeper on fire, causing it to stumble back and try to put itself out. As The Keeper was occupied with trying to put out the fire, Gajeel pulled out two one handed swords and charged at The Keeper.

* * *

Levy looked up at the swirling purple sky as thunder and lightning struck over and over again.

"Jeez." Levy squirmed "I sure as can't wait to get out of this place." she made her way to the destination and spotted her enemies standing before her "I may not be as strong as Gajeel or Minerva; but I once murdered an entire pack of Dwarven automotons and Falmer with two blades!" she pulled out her signature blades which had been smithed to their highest potential and charged at the enemies head on.

* * *

Minerva was nonchalantly walking to her destination, whistling _The Dragonborn Comes_ to keep her entertained. Her hands were in her pants pockets to add to her non-chalant moment and soon, she found her destination.

"Looks like this is it." Minerva said to herself. Just as she was about to get a closer look, The Keeper and his minions appeared out of the ground "And here's The Keeper..." The Keeper looked down at Minerva and suddenly pulled out his battle axe, he began to swing away at it, performing an impressive amount of stunts that just made Minerva cock her eyebrow. As he was about to land his first strike, Minerva suddenly created a large chain of lightning that electrocuted everyone. The Mistmen, Wrathmen and The Keeper shook and convulsed as Minerva kept up with this. Soon, all of the enemies died under Minerva's power and right here and there, some of the sparks of electricity hit Minerva sending her flying back. She quickly got up and clutched her chest for a moment.

"I- I think my heart re-started." she realized. She could feel the organ beating again for the first time in centuries before stopping and returning to it's permanent stop "And there's the stopping. Ah well, time to head back." she picked herself up and left for her Mother's castle.

* * *

"Gajeel!" Minerva called out loud "Levy! Are any of you here?!"

"Over here!" Minerva heard a voice scream. She looked and found the married couple making their way over to her "We just got back from our fights. I killed mine with just my blades, he was a tough jerk but I did it."

"Mine got burnt to a crisp." smirked Gajeel "Fucker broke my war hammer so I Shouted at him."

"I electrocuted all of mine." Minerva shrugged "Re-started my heart for a second or two but I murdered all mine with just electrocuting them." the couple stared at the vampire before a jolt of lightning startled them. They looked at the castle Minerva's mother took refuge in and they watched as the barrier dissapaited.

"Looks like we did it!" Levy smiled "Come on! We gotta get that scroll!" not even arguing once with her, they all ran right behind Levy.

They raced up the stairs that lead to the ruins Minerva's mother stayed in. Now with the barrier down, Porylusica ran down the steps, straight to her daughter and hugged her tightly for the first time in centuries.

"Quickly!" Porlyusica told them "Into the ruins! We have to make it into the Boneyard before Zirconis comes after you three!" and with that said, the four ran into the ruins which immediately took them to a courtyard that was now a mass grave sight. Bones were everywhere and the storm in the sky grew worse.

"Gajeel..." Levy suddenly said while looking up at the sky "Is that... a vortex?" The Dragonborn looked up at what his wife pointed out and spotted it too.

"Holy shit." he said out loud "That thing is huge!" another clap of thunder was heard and soon, the sound of a dragon's roar could be heard.

"What was that?" asked Minerva. The roar ripped through the sky again.

"Oh sweet mother of Arkay." Porlyusica realized "It's Zirconis!" she pulled out her Elven blade as well as the other three "Get ready!" thunder and lightning crackled two more times in the sky.

 _ **Crack-a-boom!**_

 _ **Crack-a-boom!**_

The sound of a dragon's roar hit the air and soon, a dragon came through the vortex, flying above the four and soon finding a place to land.

Zirconis was a jade-green colored dragon, smug looking, a toothy grin, drooling from the side of his mouth and seemed to have a stoutly type of stature. But there was one thing about this dragon that caught Levy's eye the most; his scales and flesh were flaking off little by little.

 _He's not truly alive._ realized Levy "Gajeel! The dragon is undead! He's not truly alive!"

"Just because he's undead don't mean he ain't got a fucking soul." Gajeel smirked "And I'm gonna get me a dragon soul! Been a few weeks to be honest." he took a deep breath and Shouted at Zirconis _**"JOOR...ZAH FRUL!"**_ A blue colored aura came from Gajeel's mouth and hit the zombified dragon in front of him, paralyzing it temporaily.

"NOW!" he pulled out his crossbow and began to shoot at the dragon, earning groans of pain and anger from the beast. Levy pulled out her twin daggers and charged at the beast, slashing away at his face.

"We got company!" Porlyusica suddenly yelled. In the corner of Gajeel's eye, he could see skeletal figures rising from the ground. Little by little skeletons came out of the ground and shook off the dirt they were coated in. They soon began to charge their way towards Gajeel and Levy but Minerva and her mother prevented them from doing any harm to the two Nords.

"Mother and I will handle the undead!" Minerva yelled at Gajeel and Levy "You both deal with the dragon!" the vampire draining spell was casted by the mother/daughter duo simultaneously and began to drain the souls omitting from the skeletons. The dragon Zirconis hissed and growled at the two Nords who were attacking him, but before Gajeel could get in another hit, _Dragonrend_ wore off and Zirconis began to take flight, unaware Levy hopped onto him to continue her assault.

"LEVY!" Gajeel screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked up as the dragon began to try and shake Levy off of him and it just boiled Gajeel's blood; no one dared try to lay a finger on his wife _**"JOOR...ZAH FRUL!"**_ he Shouted into the air the most loudest, earth-trembling Shout that ever came from his mouth and watched as the dragon fell to the ground with is wife. He pulled out a large, one-handed sword and charged at the dragon, hacking away at every area of it's body where it's vital organs would be and stabbing it in the face. Levy backed away as she let her husband take his anger and rage out of the dragon before finally, Zirconis let out a final groan before falling to the ground dead. He put the sword away and raced over to his wife, tackling her in a loving hug.

"Scared the shit outta me." he muttered into her ear.

"I'm sorry Gajeel." Levy breathed out as she sunk into the hug.

"You're alive. That's all I give a fuck about." he pulled Levy into a quick, loving kiss. As he finished the kiss, he quickly looked over and spotted Zirconis beginning to disintegrate and his flaking flesh going into the air. But what shocked Gajeel the most was when he turned into a purple aura and shot straight up into the vortex. Right when he dissipated, all the enemies Minerva and Porlyusica were fighting returned to their previous states and fell to the ground.

"That'll teach you." Minerva muttered at them. Porlyusica looked up at the vortex as she put her dagger away in a stunned silence.

"I don't believe it." Porlyusica muttered "I never thought I would see the day that dragon would die. I've been here for centuries and he tormented me. Now he's gone..."

"I don't think so." Gajeel replied while putting his weapon away.

"What the hell do you mean?" Porlyusica asked.

"I'm Dragonborn and I'm supposed to be able take the fucking soul of those damn bastards... I didn't take is soul." hearing this, the women's eyes' widened in horror.

 _T-this is just like Acnologia!_ Levy realized. Porlyusica looked up at the sky once again and pondered at this sudden reveal.

"The Soul Cairn is a very strange place." she began "There are things about it even I don't know.. Zirconis has been in The Soul Cairn for centuries so it's only natural for him to attune to it..."

"Mother..." Minerva asked cautiously "What're you trying to say?" the mother looked at her daughter before sighing.

"That dragon isn't truly dead." she confessed "And I got a feeling he's going to come back." they all looked at the older vampire in shock.

"How long do we have?" Levy asked.

"I don't know. It could take days, months, years or ten minutes for him to reconstruct." a pregnant silence formed in the room.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?!" Gajeel yelled "Let's get the fucking Scroll and get the fuck out of here!" not wasting a moment, the older vampire lead them to a small den like area in the courtyard that had alchemy ingredients and a long chest. Porlyusica pulled out a key from her shirt and opened the case with it. There, inside the case was the Elder Scroll.

"Take it." Porlyusica told them "Don't let it fall into the wrong hands." nodding to this, Minerva picked up the Scroll and strapped it to her back.

"We got the Scroll." Levy said "Now we need to get our's back at the College and grab Minerva's Scroll."

"I wish you all the best with your journey." Levy looked at the older vampire and smiled.

"Thank you for your help. We're grateful. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"As much as I want to, no. As long as Jiemma is still alive I can't walk in Tamriel again."

"You know we gotta fucking kill him eventually." Gajeel admitted "Would we be able to come back for ya if we did?"

"As you roamed the Soul Cairn, it started to fill in a void that was inside of you, becoming a part of you so now you can return anytime you wish. Do you have anymore questions?"

"Just one." Gajeel explained "Shrimp and I were forced to tear out a piece of our souls. How the fuck do we get them back?!" Porlyusica's eyes widened at this.

"Oh ho!" she smiled "So my daughter used some of the techniques in Necromancy I taught her." Minerva smiled proudly at her mother's sense of pride for her daughter "That will be simple. There's an alter nearby that should have your souls. I would check that out before you leave."

"Thank you." Levy smiled.

"Just stay safe and keep my daughter safe as well." they said their goodbyes to the older vampire and made their way to the door that lead outside.

* * *

"Ok," Gajeel said as soon as they got out of the Boneyard "First things first is we go after our sou-HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" they looked up and were shocked to see Zirconis sitting idly by on a ruin right across from where they were; he was waiting for them.

"HE'S HERE FOR REVENGE! GET THE WEAPONS!" Gajeel and Levy pulled out their crossbows simultaneously while Minerva pulled out her blade. Just as Gajeel was about to use _DragonRend_ Zirconis stopped him.

"Lower your weapons Qahnaarin. I only wish to Tinvaak. To speak to you." hesitatingly, the three lowered their weapons.

"What're you doing here?" Levy asked the dragon.

"I was impressed by Qahnaarin's ability to fight and defeat me in battle. It had been so long since I've had a good battle, or felt the sunlight on my scales..." the three exchanged glances to that.

"What happened to you?" Levy asked with slight concern in her voice.

"What...happened to me?" Zirconis played with that question "It was many years ago. I along with the other dragons fought for the dominance in the sky. Zu'u lost gorran. I was young and restless. I wanted to be more powerful than the other dragons, so I began to dabble in joor magic; Alok-Dilon or Necromancy you joors call it. Eventually, it lead me here to The Soul Cairn and I spoke with the Ideal Masters. They promised me power beyond my wildest dreams if I guarded the one called Porlyusica until the day she died."

"They forgot to fucking mention she's a damn vampire." Gajeel pointed out.

"Indeed... They didn't tell me she was a vampire. Since she can never die, I am gro. Bound here forever." they couldn't help but feel bad for the dragon when they heard that. Hearing his sad past made them realize he wasn't a bad dragon. Just one who made a few bad choices.

"Why don't you come with us then?" Minerva asked "You can escape! There's a portal nearby! You can even travel with us!"

"Kogaan." Zirconis replied "Thank you, but no. I wouldn't be able to leave The Soul Cairn. I have become a part of it as time passed, and if I were to leave, I would no longer exist."

"Before we got into all this," Gajeel suddenly said "You called me some weird name. The hell was it?!"

"Qahnaarin. It means vanquisher in the tongue of dovs. You've earned it. Because it may not seem like it, but we've heard of the tale that you have slain Acnologia. I never agreed with his tyranny and I am glad he is gone. That is why I ask you when you are back in Tamriel, call my name three times. I will be able to return to Tamriel for a short time, and in return I will teach you the word to a Shout during the three times you summon me. Realizing how much this meant to the dragon and that he was getting a free Shout out of it, Gajeel smirked and said to the dragon: "Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Ok! Chapter 9! We're now halfway through the Dawnguard storyline! Here we go!

* * *

 _Feeding reduces sun damage, but also weakens your vampiric powers._

 **Chapter 9: Unseen Visions.**

With the Scroll that told the tale of blood in hands, Gajeel and the girls made their way to The College of Winterhold to grab the Scroll that told the tale of dragons. Once they got the Scrolls, Gajeel, Levy and Minerva returned to the Dawnguard Fort with the two Scrolls so they could be read by Yajeel. They opened the doors to the fort and walked into the Main Hall, tired.

"Where's the old man?" Gajeel groaned outloud. Minerva took a whiff of their air and picked up Yajeel's scent.

"He's in the dining hall." Minerva pointed out. They walked into the dining hall and soon found Yajeel sitting in a chair and dining on a piece of bread and drinking some mead.

"Hey!" Gajeel yelled loud enough to wake the dead "Old man! We got the fucking Scrolls! Time to read them!"

"I'm happy to hear you found them!" Yajeel smiled "But I have some unfortunate news. In my excitement to read the first Scroll, I didn't take the necessary precautions that needed to be made in order to read the Scroll." Levy's eyes widened hearing this and she began to notice the wraps that were wrapped around Yajeel's eyes.

"Oh no..." Levy realized "Don't tell me your-"

"Blind? Yes. I am." Minerva and Gajeel looked at the old man in shock that he can no longer read the Scrolls.

"Wait a minute!" Gajeel outbursted "I read one of those Scrolls a few months ago and I didn't go blind! Why the fuck can I still see?!"

"I guess it was the Time Wound protecting you?" Levy shrugged unsure about that question.

"So, I guess there isn't a way to read the Scrolls?" asked Minerva a bit disjointedly.

"Not necessarily." Yajeel replied happily "There is still a way to read the Scrolls and not go blind. In fact, you three can do it it's so simple." they looked at the old man with confusion "There is a place called The Ancestor Glade. There are multiple places like this all over Tamriel; but during my time traveling the country, I managed to locate one here in Skyrim."

"What do we have to do?" Levy asked, very eager now.

"First, you will need to locate the special Drawing Knife which should be in the Ancestor Glade, take the Drawing Knife to a Canticle tree and get the bark off the tree, once you have the bark, locate seven groups of moths and gain their attention with the bark, when you do, you need to go to a nearby pillar of light and can read the Scrolls there. When you do, you'll be able to see the location of Auriel's Bow."

"Exactly where is this place?" Minerva asked.

"It should be near Falkreath if I recall..."

"Then let's go." Gajeel grumbled "Get the other Scroll and let's get the fuck out of here." Levy ran up the stairs that were nearby and found the Scroll that Minerva carried with her when they first met. She immediately grabbed it, strapped it to her back and joined her husband and the vampire to The Ancestor Glade.

* * *

After traveling north from Falkreath and having to deal with bandits along the way, they soon arrived at the entrance of what appeared to be a cave.

"A cave?" Minerva asked "I'm ok with the dark, but I spent way too much time in caves if you know what I mean." Levy pulled out the map and lied it down on a nearby boulder. The entire country began to appear on the magical parchment and pointed at the spot where they were.

"Looks like this is the place." Levy explained "Something tells me the Ancestor Glade is inside."

"Well let's get in before those damn vampires figure it all out." nodding in agreement, they ran inside.

* * *

They entered a place that was like a cave, moss coated the floors of the cave and in the higher land, a dead tree acted as a bridge. Carefully and steadily, the three crossed the bridge and made it to the other side safely.

"I think I see a light!" Levy smiled "We have to be close!" she followed the light with Gajeel and Minerva following close by. The moment the light touched her ebony armor, Levy gasped in awe. Instead of being a cramped cave, it was a wide open space, filled with sunlight, rocky terrain, nature taking over every single area of the Ancestor Glare, hot springs in providing fresh water to the plants and animals that live there, several trees with pink and white blossoms blooming on them and an area where a pillar of light stood as well as ancient stone hedges where rituals must've occurred.

"Oh wow..." Minerva breathed in "This is gorgeous! I'm glad you're both here with me."

"Gihihihi." Gajeel laughed while looked at the beautiful scenery "How about we build a little hut here one day Shrimp? Live by nature and everything." Levy giggled and rolled her eyes.

"It sounds nice." she admitted "But I think we're better off with a home in a different area. This place is too beautiful to ruin." Levy continued to look around the beautiful scenery and notice something near the ritual area. There was a stone carving that had a gaping hole inside it and the hole was _glowing._

"What is that?" she raced down a nearby path with old and worn down stone stairs to where the ritual area was. Gajeel and Minerva followed the blue haired Nord and suddenly, she gasped.

Inside the carving, glowing away was an odd looking knife. It had two handles and one blade which seemed to be meant for scraping.

"I think this is the drawing knife!" Levy excitedly said. She took the knife out of where it laid and held it in her hands "Who should have the honor?" Gajeel then walked up to his wife and gently took the knife from her hands.

"I'll do it." he told her "I've dealt with one fucking Scroll so this should be nothing to me." concerned but also knowing how serious this situation was, Levy handed the drawing knife to her husband.

"Now where the fuck is that candy tree?"

"Canticle Tree." Minerva corrected "And there's one right here." she pointed at the tree right in the ritual area. Gajeel walked over to the tree and with he Drawing knife and scraped off the bark.

 _Kssh Kssh Kssh._

Was heard as Gajeel scraped the bark and when Gajeel got enough bark, he put the bark in his satchel and looked up to see moths beginning to fly over to him.

"The fuck is with the bugs?" Gajeel asked.

"It's the bark!" Levy laughed "They're attracted to they bark in your bag and the fact you smell like it." as Gajeel began to try and run from the moths, more and more moths began to surround Gajeel causing more and more moths to surround Gajeel. The girls began to laugh as Gajeel tried his best to run away from the swarm of moths but just attracted more and more.

"Hey," Minerva suddenly pointed out "is it me? Or is Gajeel starting to glow?" Levy squinted her eyes at that moment and noticed the vampire was right, Gajeel was beginning to glow.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out "Keep calling the moths over!"

"That ain't gonna be a fucking problem!" Gajeel called out while running around. The more he ran, the more moths followed closely and soon, Gajeel began to glow so brightly, the girls had to shield their eyes.

"Gajeel!" called Minerva "You have enough moths! Head to the pillar of light and real the Scrolls!"

"About fucking time!" Gajeel ran to the pillar of light where the rituals used to take place and waited for all three Scrolls to be ready to read. When all three Scrolls were lined up, Gajeel pulled the first Scroll (which told the story of blood) and opened it.

The moment Gajeel opened the Scroll of Blood, the constellations of that scroll began to show and in Gajeel's vision, lines that seemed to have been forming land could be seen before him. He grabbed the Scroll that told the tale of the sun, opened it and soon, more lines were added to the land, they appeared too have been rivers. But what caught Gajeel's eye the most were two red marks that suddenly appeared. One was a ram and the other was a wolf. He knew those symbols; they were the insignias to Markarth and Solitude! Finally, Gajeel opened the Scroll that told the story of dragons and then, the rivers becamed more detailed and an odd white mark appeared between the insignias of Markarth and Solitude. Gajeel recognized the symbol from one of his wife's old tomes that she would read before going to bed and he knew this had to be where the bow was! But before he could even ask himself where it was, a voice whispered into his ear: _"Darkfall Cave."_ This was all Gajeel could hear or see before a bright white light blinded him temporarily.

* * *

Happy New Year everyone! Don't drink and drive folks!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Here we go! Chapter 10! Oh man I'm freaking excited for this one! This is going to be a three part chapter following to a big reveal! (For those who didn't play the Dawnguard storyline). Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 _"Akatosh is the god of time and the chief deity of the Nine Divines. He is depicted as a dragon, and chose that form to battle Mehrunes Dagon in the Oblivion Crisis."_

 **Chapter 10: Touching the Sky: Part 1.**

 _"Gajeel...Gajeel..."_ he heard a voice call to him multiple times. His vision was blank and his hearing was beginning to come back. The Elder Scrolls took his senses away temporaily since The Elder Scrolls were considered cosmic objects so of course they were going to have some kind of an affect on him. As the ringing that was going on in his ears began to end, his vision returned and he was face to face with his loving, beautiful wife. "Gajeel!" she screamed "Gajeel! Can you hear me?! Can you see me?!" he looked at his wife before giving her a nod.

"Are you alright?!" Minerva asked her friend with concern painted on her face.

"Water..." Gajeel finally croaked out. Minerva raced to his backpack to grab the canteen from his bag while Levy sat her husband down and tried to calm him down. Minerva managed to find the canteen filled with water, popped it open and handed it to the Dragonborn who guzzled the water down as if it would be his last time. While he drank, the color in his face began to return and the pale complexion dissappeared, he finished the canteen until there wasn't a drop left.

"What happened?" Levy asked while rubbing her husband's hand "What did you see?"

"I saw where the fucking bow is." Gajeel puffed out after a minute. The girls looked at him in shock.

"Where is it?!" Minerva asked excitedly.

"It's in a place called Darkfall Cave."

"Darkfall Cave?" Levy asked "I never heard of that place before."

"Neither have I." Minerva added.

"The Scrolls showed me the fucking location." Gajeel continued "We should head there as soon as possible before it's too lat-"

"Gajeel wait!" Levy interuppted "You just went through a ritual that's drained you of your energy. I think the best thing to do is rest before we go after it!"

"I think the resting is going to have to wait!" Minerva screamed "We got company!" the two Nords looked up to find three vampires making their way down the stairs, ready to fight and ready to fulfill orders.

"So you figured out The Scrolls huh?" said one vampire with a toothy grin "So looks like we won't be needing them. You're coming with us and going to tell us everything you know about the bow! It will please Lord Jiemma." seeing the danger of this situation, Minerva began to generate magic in both her hands and looked back at her friends.

"Get Gajeel out of here!" she ordered Levy "He's in no condition to fight, I'll handle these guys!"

"We can't just leave you here!" Levy retorted. She was suddenly met with a cold, yet serious glare from the vampiress.

"Listen, your husband needs you now more than ever. I know you want to do what's right; but right now Gajeel's in no condition to fight! Get him out of here! I'll catch up to you both in a bit!" realizing there was no point in arguing, Levy slung her husband's arm over her shoulders and began to help him up the stairway that lead to the exit while Minerva held off the other vampires.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel stumbled out of the cave, exhausted, out of breath and unsure of Minerva's status. She found the large rock from before and sat her husband down against the rock. She joined him and looked back at the cave entrance.

"We shouldn't have left her there." Levy panted "I'm going back for her. You stay here Gajeel, I'm going i-"

"I'm back!" Minerva called out. Levy looked up to see the vampire coming out of the cave, uninjured and coated in blood.

"Oh my Gods!" Minerva looked down at her clothes and realized how this looked.

"Yeah, I went a little insane. But, they won't be a problem anymore! Come on, let's find an inn and get to Darkfall Cave tomorrow." not even wanting to argue with the vampire, Levy helped her husband up and the three teleported to Markarth.

* * *

They spent the night at an inn in Markarth, making sure Gajeel got plenty of rest since today really exhausted him. Early the next morning, they left the inn (after paying their fee) and made their way to Darkfall Cave. Gajeel took the lead of this journey since he was the one that knew where Darkfall Cave would be and just headed straight for the cave. Eventually, they reached the enterance of a long and forgotten cave.

"Are you sure this is it?" Minerva asked.

"Only one way to find out." Gajeel mumbled "Levy, check the map." Levy pulled out the map and looked at their current location and was shocked.

"There isn't anything on here called Darkfall Cave." she revealed.

"Then this is the place. Let's go before those fucking vampires realize what the hell's going on." knowing there wasn't much time left, the three ran into the cave.

* * *

"Fuck I can't see shit!" Gajeel screamed.

"This has to be the darkest cave I've ever been in." Minerva added "And literally, my night vision turned on it's that serious."

"You have night vision?!" Levy asked surprised.

"All vampires do. Turns on when we can't see much."

"Hang on!" Gajeel suddenly said "I think I got some unlit torches in my bag." he dug through his bag to find the unlit torches only to realize that he lost them a while back. As he was about to let out a swear, he suddenly remembered he learned a spell a few weeks ago that he hasn't had the chance to test out.

"Holy hell I fucking forgot about this!" Gajeel said while slapping himself in the forehead. He lifted his right hand up, and a bright blue light omitted from it, right then and there, Gajeel released the spell and a bright light floated into the sky.

"Mage's Light." Levy smiled "Good call." with their light situation taken care of, the three began to walk around the cave, doing everything in their power to find the next part of the cave. As they walked through the cave, a bridge came into view which caught Gajeel's eye immediately.

"Oi!" Gajeel called out "I found a bridge! Might lead us somewhere!" hearing this good news, the three ran over the bridge and made it to the other side. But alas, there was nothing there at all.

"What the hell is this?" Minerva grumbled to herself.

"What I'm trying to figure out." Gajeel added. Unsure of what to say, Levy looked around the otherside of the cave, hoping to find a clue.

"M-maybe we made a wrong turn." Levy realized "That could explain everything!" she along with her husband and Minerva began to walk across the bridge "Come on, I'm sure we can find som-"

 _ **CRACK!**_

Just as they reached the center of the bridge, the wood that held the bridge together broke after so many years of mold, termite damage and wear.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ they screamed in unison. Before they knew what was coming, they landed in a deep, fast moving river. Gajeel forcefully broke through the surface of the water gasping for air and looked around for his wife and friend. He found the girls ahead of him, doing everything in their power to avoid the rocks in the river. They reached a small waterfall which just continously took them through the rapids. Then they went through another waterfall before reaching one more and finally plopping out and landing on the ground. The three let out a very large groan of pain before sitting up and finding a rock to rest up to (after murdering a family of Frostbite spiders).

"Ugh," Levy groaned "my guts feel like goo from that ride."

"I think I have a few broken ribs." Minerva admitted while feeling her ribs, which thanks to her vampiric status, they began to heal. Levy looked to the side and caught her husband throwing up into the stream, letting any contents in his stomach make an emergency evacuation. Levy knew her husband would get motion sickness from vehicles thanks to his abilities as Dragonborn; but they've gotten worse as his abilities grew stronger. Levy pulled out some potions and handed one to her husband, earning a nod of thanks before guzzling down the potion.

"Where the hell are we exactly?" Gajeel asked after feeling his stomach calming down.

"Deeper into the cave," Minerva replied "that's for sure." Levy looked around the moist, long forgotten cave and noticed how large the stalagmites and stalactites were; it seemed his cave had to be centuries old. Her eyes wandered around the cave and she spotted a glowing, bright, yellow light.

"Guys.." Levy breathed "Look over there.." she pointed to the spot where the light came from and soon, they found a white, opal colored altar where someone was standing and seemed to have been praying.

"The hell is going on?" Gajeel grumbled "This ain't no fucking church." Gajeel squinted his eyes for a moment to try and see clearer and noticed right away, the man praying wasn't a man, it was an elf. But this one was different; he was pale in complexion and wearing unusual armor "You girls stay behind, I'm gonna get a closer look." the elf's eyes suddenly opened and looked in the direction the Dragonborn and his friends were in.

"It's alright." the elf said "You can come out, I won't cause harm to either of you." they were baffled by his words to them; but they hesitantly made their way over to the odd looking elf and watched as he finished what he was doing, turned over to the three and smiled.

"I am Knight-Paladin Lyon. Welcome to the Great Chantry of Auri-El."

"This fucking cave is a fucking church to that Auri-El guy?" Gajeel asked the elf.

"Auriel, Auri-El, Alkosh, Akatosh... so many different names for the sovereign of the snow elves." Levy's eyes widened in an astonished manner to his words.

"Snow Elf?" she gasped "So you're a Falmer!"

"I prefer snow elf. The name Falmer usually holds a negative meaning to most travelers. Those twisted creatures you call Falmer, I call the Betrayed."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insul-"

"I understand, you meant no harm in your words."

"So, you got any clue why the hell we're here in this dump?" Gajeel asked changing the subject.

"Of course." Lyon opined "You're here for Auriel's Bow. Why else would you be here? I can help you get it, but first I must have your assistance."

"Damnit I knew there was a catch. What would that be?"

"I need you to kill Arch-Curate Mard Geer... my brother." they're eyes widened at his request.

"B-but- that's your brother!" Levy tried to reason "Why would yo-"

"The kinship between us is gone." Lyon interrupted "I don't understand what he's become, but he's no longer the brother I once knew." a tear trickled down the snow elf's eye "It was the Betrayed... they did something to him, I just don't know why Auri-El would allow this to happen."

"The hell they do to the guy?" Gajeel asked.

"They swept into the Chantry without warning and began killing everyone without pause." Lyon began "The Chantry was a place of peaceful worship. I led a small group of paladins, but we were no match for the Betrayed's sheer numbers. They slaughtered everyone and stormed the Inner Sanctum where I believe they corrupted Mard Geer."

"You even know if the bastard's alive?"

"He's alive, I've seen him; but something's wrong, he never looks as though he's in pain or under duress. He just... stands there and watches, as though waiting."

"Well why the fuck can't you go murder him? He's **_your_** brother!"

"Leaving the wayshrines unguarded would be violating my sacred duty as a Knight-Paladin of Auriel. And an assault on the Betrayed guarding the Inner Sanctum would only end with my death."

"So send strangers you've never met until now to their deaths... Godsdamnit." muttered Gajeel.

"So is that the wayshrine over there?" asked Levy trying to change the subject.

"Yes, let me show you." He walked over to the sealed wayshrine and casted a spell lighting the top and raising the structure out of the ground. It looked like a gazebo made from marble, only to have no other entry ways, what looked like a basin filled with water "This structure is known as a wayshrine. They were used for meditation and for transport when the Chantry was a place of enlightenment. Prelates of these shrines were charged with teaching the mantras of Auri-El to our Initiates."

"What's that basin in the center signify?" asked a perplexed Minerva.

"Once the Initiate completed his mantras, he'd dip a ceremonial ewer in the basin at the wayshrine's center and proceed to the next wayshrine."

"So these Initiates had to lug around a heavy pitcher of water? Marvelous. How long would they have to do that?"

"Well, once the Initiate's enlightenment was complete, he'd bring the ewer to the Chantry's Inner Sanctum." Lyon explained "Pouring the contents of the ewer into the sacred basin of the Sanctum would allow him to enter for an audience with the Arch-Curate himself."

"All that just to end up dumping it out?" Minerva asked "Makes no sense to me."

"It's symbolic. I don't expect you to understand." Lyon began to cross his arms at her statement.

"So let's get this straight. We need to do all that nonsense to get into the temple, so we can kill your brother and claim Auriel's Bow?"

"I know how it all sounds, but if there was another way I'd have done it long ago. The only way to get to my brother is by following in the Initiates' footsteps and traveling from wayshrine to wayshrine just as they did. The first lay at the end of Darkfall Passage, a cavern that represents the absence of enlightenment."

Lyon turned to the Dragonborn and his wife and finished what he had to say.

"There are five in total, spread far apart across the Chantry."

"How many caves are there?" Levy asked curiously.

"Caves? Oh, no. The Chantry encompasses far more than a few caves, as you'll soon discover. But before I send you on your way, you'll need the Initiate's Ewer." He handed Gajeel the Initiates Ewer "Once you've located a wayshrine, there will be a spectral Prelate tending to it. They will allow you to draw the waters from the shrine's basin as if you've been enlightened. This may be the last time we're able to converse. If you have any questions before you leave, I suggest you ask them. Otherwise, all I can do now is grant you my hopes for a safe journey."

"Yeah, I got one." Gajeel grumbled "If you're related to one of those "betrayed" why the fuck don't you look like them?"

"Gajeel..." warned Levy.

"It's ok," Lyon replied "I was expecting this. We were once a wealthy and prosperous society that occupied a portion of Skyrim. Unfortunately, we were constantly at war with the Nords who claimed the land as their ancestral home. We had always maintained an uneasy alliance with the underground-dwelling dwarves, and when faced with extinction we turned to them for help. Surprisingly, they agreed to protect us but demanded a terrible price... the blinding of our race. There were splinter groups that resisted the agreement, and even some that sought alternate alliances. But when it was all said and done, those elves were either slaughtered, vanished or gave up and took the dwarves' bargain."

"So what turned them into The Betrayed?" Levy asked.

"I've often asked myself that very same question. The blinding of my race was supposedly accomplished with a toxin. Certainly not enough to devolve them into the sad and twisted beings they've become. The Chantry is quite isolated, so it took some time for word of the dwarves' offer to reach us here. By the time the pact had been completed, it was too late for us to even attempt to intervene."

"That's why you ain't blind as fuck?" Gajeel asked.

"Correct." Lyon sighed "We only numbered perhaps a hundred at a time, so our presence remained a secret to the dwarves and the Nords. Ironically, our undoing came at the hands of our own people."

"You mean The Betrayed?" Levy implied.

"Yes. They swarmed the Chantry in vast numbers until we were completely overrun. We never really stood a chance. I assume that the Arch-Curate was corrupted by them when they found a way to breach the Inner Sanctum."

"Well what about the other snow elves?"

"Mard Geer and myself are the only two snow elves that remain. The ones you will meet that are guarding the wayshrines have died long ago, they are here because of Auri-El and are stuck in a loop. They have no idea that they are dead and as far as they know, you're new Initiates."

Lyon let out a long sigh.

"There isn't much time," he explained "if you wish to claim the bow for yourselves, go now. I wish you three a safe journey." thanking the snow elf for everything, Gajeel, Levy and Minerva entered the wayshrine and Gajeel took the Ewer and dipped it into the basin. A portal to Darkfall Passage soon opened up right in front of them and the three entered the portal to Darkfall Passage.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Part 2! This one I'm going to try to cut to the chase with the wayshrines because I remember when I did that quest and my God, it was a gigantic pain in the neck. Serana and I running around the freaking place looking for wayshrines, getting lost, murdering odd as hell looking giants- yeah I think I'm starting to get off topic. Well, enjoy the story!

* * *

 _While all dragons are fearsome, some are more powerful than others. Brown and green-skinned dragons are generally weaker than their white or bronze-skinned cousins._

 **Chapter 11: Touching the Sky: Part 2.**

An odd purple light filled Dark Fall Passage as the three exited the wayshrine portal and seen nothing but a cave. Plants that looked as if they were from another planet created the odd glow, but when Levy would try to get near them, they'd vanish into the walls of the caves of which they came from. Levy realized right then and there this was part of the trial, to go through the darkness before finding light.

"For the love of fucking Mara." Gajeel parried "Are we still in Skyrim?" Levy pulled out their map and looked at the live map. With a swipe of her wrist, it went from local, to country wide.

"According to this map, we are." Levy opined "But I'm not one-hundred percent sure. Let's keep moving babe, I'm sure we'll find the next wayshrine soon."

And indeed they did. The passage was dark but using simple spells to light the way helped tremendously. As they were becoming to come down a steep, Minerva stopped them.

"Get behind the wall!" she commanded. The three did what they were told and looked from the entryway to the next room.

"What is it?" Levy whispered.

"I heard something. Something tells me we aren't alone in this place. " Gajeel looked out in the distance before taking a deep breath.

 _ **"Laas...Nah Nir."**_ he Shouted gently. An aura soon appeared down the hall and showed it was moving "She's right. Someone's coming, and I doubt he'll be friendly." just as Gajeel said that, a Falmer (or Betrayed) walked into sight, as if he was on guard duty.

"Keep your weapons out incase he decides he's looking for a fight." Minerva ordered. The three clutched on their weapons tightly and watched as he was about to make their way, but got caught in his own trap and went flying in the air. Gajeel tried his best to stiffle a laugh but fell onto his back holding his laughter.

"Gihihihihihaahahaahahahaa! Dumb ass Falmer!" he laughed out.

"Gajeel! Ssshhhh!" his wife shushed "The Betrayed may not see but they can sur-"

"GUAAHH!" just before Levy could even finish that sentence, a Falmer came out of nowhere and attacked the three, only to be stabbed in the heart with an ice spike made by Minerva.

"That'll teach you." she smirked.

"This ain't even close to over." Gajeel suddenly said with wide eyes, _Aura Whisper_ still intact "We got a fuck-load. Get your shit together girls and get ready to kick ass."

Just as Gajeel said that, a swarm of Falmer ran down the corridor after the three intruders. Gajeel pulled out a one-handed sword and stabbed a Falmer with so much brutal force, blood spurted from the vile creature's mouth, rupturing every organ in it's body. Levy used her signature twin ebony blades and performed a special move that cut four Falmer at once. As for Minerva, she decided it was best to have it end once and for all. She began to notice quite a bit of moisture in the air and saw this as a solution to their problem.

"Gajeel! Levy!" she called out "Get on the ground! I'm going to end this!" heeding the vampire's warning, the couple hit the floor as she created bolts of electricity and electrocuted all the Falmer, sending them all straight into cardiac arrest "Done and done." she dusted her hands off as the two Nords got themselves off the ground and looked at the scene in shock, they never realized how powerful Minerva can really be "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to go ahead. The longer we stall, the higher chances my father will get his hands on the bow." realizing what she said, they made a run for what they hoped would soon be the next wayshrine.

* * *

They soon made their way to the next wayshrine after treading for what felt like hours upon hours. When they went through the portal the next wayshrine brought them too, they could see a light and smelled cold fresh air coming in. Realizing they were close to the outside, the three walked out of the portal, revealing they were inside a small cave but not for long. The snow that poured in from outside crunched against their feet, leaving foot prints behind that will be long gone and the cold air nipped at their skin but thanks to their Nord heritages, the cold barely bothered them. The moment they stepped out of the cave, bright sunlight hit their eyes causing them to blink and cover their eyes. As soon as their eyes adjusted to the light, they soon found themselves on a snowy pathway with spider webs which showed how long it had been since someone had taken this path. They fought their way through oddly colored frostbite spiders and soon, they were near a stairway that lead to a beautiful snowy tundra with a frozen river, ice covered trees and a waterfall that still was running but went underneath the ice.

"By the blood..." Minerva breathed in awe, taking in the beautiful scenery before her "It's so beautiful!"

"I've never seen anything like this before." admitted Levy while looking out at the landscape.

"Sure we still in the damn country?" Gajeel asked "Might be on another fucking planet or somewhere else in the world for all we know." Levy pulled out the map and took a quick look; she was puzzled at what she got.

"T-the map isn't responding. It's like as if it lost it's abilities!"

"Must be out of it's range." Minerva pointed out "I guess it could be that this is an unknown place in Skyrim and it couldn't respond."

"So what the hell do we do?" Gajeel asked while cleaning the wax out of his left ear with his pinky.

"We'll have to rely on our senses to find the shrines. " Minerva squinted her eyes and with her enhanced vision, she spotted something in the distance "I think there's one over that mountain pass! We better check it out!" with that said, she rushed down the stairs along with the married couple.

* * *

Three days had passed since the start of their journey and it had been gruelish. Traveling back and forth from wayshrine to wayshrine, mainly by foot or portal. Fortunately, they had enough supplies to get them through a week and a half, Minerva had an unlimited blood supply at her disposal considering the creatures that lived there so things were made easy for them in that respect. The final wayshrine was a ways away, meaning they'd have to spend the majority of the fourth day treading through the new land. Gajeel, Levy and Minerva walked up a snowy hill and soon came across a lake that was frozen solid; it looked as if they needed to walk across the lake to get to the last wayshrine. To the side of the lake, Gajeel spotted something that had been getting very scarce lately.

"Holy shit." he grumbled "It's a Word Wall! Damn it's been fucking weeks since I went without one!" he raced across the icy lake, making his main target to go after the Wall, just as he was about to get it, the ground began to quake, shake and before he could even blink, two dragons thrashed out of the frozen lake.

The dragons were identical down to the very last scale, they roared and took flight into the air. Gajeel looked up into the sky and watched as they circled the area. Gajeel looked in shock and felt his palette go dry.

"Girls!" he hollered "Get off the ice!" heeding his warning they raced off the ice and did what they could to avoid the dragons' Thu'um.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out from the other side "You have to use _Dragon Rend!_ "

"I can't! I never fought against two dragons at the same time before! And besides, _Dragon Rend_ only works on one dragon at a time! If we deal with one, we still got another to deal with!"

"Not only that!" Minerva added "We can't fight in the air! With one on land, another will take to the skies!" realizing what Minerva said was true, Gajeel realized he was going to need extra help. He could call Zirconis from the Soul Cairn; but he ended up learning there was only a certain amount of time Zirconis can stay in this world, and with two dragons bothering them, Gajeel had no idea if he could help. There was another dragon Gajeel could call however. But he had no clue if he was still in Skyrim, and to be honest, he hasn't seen him since after he defeated Acnologia. Well, this was a moment of need and he could use his help. Gajeel took a deep breath and Shouted: _**"Ski...a drum!"**_ The Shout reverberated through out the land. The dragons roared and hissed at Gajeel, Levy and Minerva before releasing a breath of ice.

 _ **"YOL...TOOR SHUL!"**_ Gajeel Shouted at the dragons.

One dragon landed and that gave the three the opprotunity to attack it. They charged at it and began to slash and stab away at the dragon, but it took to the air. They watched as the dragons were about to attack, just when they were about to breathe out a Shout, a large dragon shadow was seen and then, a flash of black came from where the shadow once appeared, and attacked one of the dragons; this dragon was Skiadrum.

 _"Kul wah koorav hi Dovahkiin. It is good to see you again Dovahkiin."_ Skiadrum explained _"Nii lost been aan ol._ It has been a while."

"Been fucking busy." Gajeel smirked at his ally. Skiadrum smiled at Gajeel before turning to the dragon in front of him and began his attacks on the dragon before him. Biting, Shouting, clawing away at the dragon until it dived under the water. While the battle between the two dragons went on, Gajeel turned his attention to the other dragon and took a deep breath.

 _ **"JOOR...ZAH FRUL!"**_ he Shouted at the dragon. A blue aura came from Gajeel's mouth and soon hit his target, covering it in the aura and paralyzing it, and forcing it to take a crash landing. Gajeel pulled out his crossbow that the Dawnguard gave him as a gift and shot the dragon multiple times. Levy pulled out her twin blades and slashed away at the creature, avoiding it's bites and attempts at her life. Minerva began to shoot ice spikes at the dragon while a chain of lightning formed in another hand and began to electrocute the dragon. Gajeel began to run towards the dragon and pulled out a sword that he recently bought from a local blacksmith in Solitude. He jumped onto the dragon and began to stab the creature in the eyes and soon, stabbed it in the head, finally ending the creature's life. As Gajeel climbed off the corpse, the other dragon fell from the sky and onto the ice, creating large cracks in the ice and making the three begin to worry.

Eventually, the twin dragons' corpses bursted into flames and a compelling aura came fro both dragons. Before Gajeel could blink, he felt the souls of the two dragons enter his very being, the moment they did, Gajeel could feel their power surge through his body. When the power fully entered his body, the aura the souls created dissipated and left behind two intact dragon skeletons. The roar of a dragon could be heard and the three looked up to see Skiadrum flying above them.

 _"Fare fin pruzah Dovahkiin ahrk fardon,"_ he spoke _"Fare the well Dovahkiin and friends, erei ruz tiid. Until next time."_ he then flapped his wings harder than normal and flew away from The Forgotten Vale and returned to The Throat of The World whee he would await Gajeel's next call.


	12. Chapter 12

Authro's note: Here we go! Chapter 12! Last chapter of this three part special! Hope everyone likes it!

* * *

 _"Akatosh is the god of time and the chief deity of the Nine Divines. He is depicted as a dragon, and chose that form to battle Mehrunes Dagon in the Oblivion Crisis."_

 **Chapter 12: Touching the Sky: Part 3.**

They wandered through a part of The Vale that was a village of Falmer. After finding the final Wayshrine, they ended up in an area that seemed to have been long forgotten, because of the ruins of buildings that were once glorious buildings for the ancient Snow Elves and now lied in ruins, decaying and crumbling thanks to years of snow and age. The Falmer village was no walk in the park either. The populace was more than Gajeel had ever seen in his entire life but they were soon all slaughtered after the three of them went through the village. After days worth of walking, fighting and searching, they soon came to a large open canyon where a beautiful, stupendous temple stood.

The temple had a large gold or bronze statue of what appeared to be the Aedra Auriel and he seemed to have been creating energy that made the sun that shined today. Two large grand staircases were at the sides of the temple and lead their way up to the large church like temple. The temple it self seemed to have very little damage done from years of wear and tear but it looked like it was still stable.

"This is it." Minerva exhaled "Auriel's Temple."

"Damn, this place is fucking huge." Gajeel muttered.

"I think it's because of the fact that he's always known to be the leader of the Divines." Levy explained "Auriel, Akatosh, he has many names but he's the most worshipped out of the other Divines because of him being the leader."

"Still, fancy ass temple he's got."

Knowing the grueling leg of their journey had finally come to it's end, the three tirelessly climbed one of the grand stair cases before finally collapsing as they had been traveling since very early this morning. Gajeel removed his ebony boots and rubbed his bare, sweaty feet. The cold air hit his feet and dried any sweat on them and helped with the ache in his feet.

"May start having to look in some new fucking armor." Gajeel grumbled to his wife, he looked over to the statue of Akatosh and remembered hearing legends of Akatosh also taking the form of a dragon when defeating Mehrunes Dagon during the Oblivion Crisis hundreds of years ago. So that got Gajeel's curiosity flowing: is it possible to make armor from a dragon?

"I think we should head in now." Minerva sighed after finally getting enough rest and drinking the blood of a rabbit from that area "It's almost day light and the quicker this goes, the quicker we can leave this place."

The couple nodded their heads in agreement and made their way to the temple entrance. They found a basin in the center of the entrance, a beautiful tile decal of the symbol of Auriel's religion and large front doors that were sealed shut, with no way of getting in.

"I think we have to pour the water from the ewer in." Levy admitted. Gajeel, who was holding onto the ewer in his bag (which he learned the ewer was magical and didn't spill a drop. He took the ewer and poured its contents into the basin, watched the water drain out of the basin, into a canal and then the beautiful tile decal was filled with the water. Once the spot was filled, it began to glow and right there, the doors to the temple opened.

"We're in!" Minerva smiled "Come on, let's get the bow!" right then and there, the three ran into the building.

* * *

The temple had to be colder than it was outside, because everything and everyone was frozen solid. The whole place was covered in ice and crumbling ruins of the once great chantry. A center piece had an altar to Auriel and what amazed the three the most was the fact there were Falmer here, frozen in the ice and looked as if they were here to cause harm.

"They must have been here since the attack on the temple all those years ago." Levy theorized "It's like they'll jump right out of the ice by the slightest touch."

"Then don't touch them." Gajeel shrugged "If the fuckers want to pop out I'll clock their asses." seeing he had a point, no one bothered the frozen Falmer.

They wandered through the temple for what seemed like ages. Treading through the cold cobblestones, snow and ice covered certain spots so they had to watch their step. Eventually, after some walking, they came into a frozen room. A room where everything was covered in ice, there were frozen Falmers standing in the positions they last stood in before being frozen and what caught Gajeel's eye was a snow elf, sitting on a throne in a lazy manner. The snow elf had black hair held in a pony tail, pale skin and armor Gajeel had never seen before in his entire life. But what caught him off guard the most was the mysterious glint in his eyes that showed he was up to something. This had to be Arch Curator Mard Geer.

"Did you really come here expecting to claim Auriel's Bow?" the elf cackled "You've done exactly as I predicted and brought your fetching companion to me!" Gajeel and Levy's eyes both widened when they realized what he was saying and looked at Minerva.

"Wait..." she pointed to herself "is he talking about me?"

"Which, I'm sorry to say, means your usefulness is at an end!" Mard Geer flicked his wrist and before Gajeel could even question the elf's action, the building began to tremble.

The three began to try and keep their traction on the ground but then the frozen Betrayed broke free from their icy prisons and began to attack Gajeel, Levy and Minerva. There were so many of them Levy could barley keep count. Minerva was fending off three at a time. Gajeel had to be fighting six or seven and she was barely holding up towards two! Gajeel took a deep breath and knowing where this was going, Levy grabbed Minerva and forced them to duck.

 _ **"YOL... TOOR SHUL!"**_ Gajeel Shouted. Flames bursted from the Dragonborn's mouth and hit the Betrayed which were still feeling the effects from being encased in ice for so long, began to melt under the heavy heat. Killing them all instantly.

"An impressive display, but a wasted effort." Mard Geer tsked, now getting annoyed "You delay nothing but your own deaths!" he flicked his entire arm and the ceiling came crashing down, more frozen Betrayed began to break free from their frozen prisons and attacked the three heroes.

The battles were long and tiresome. But as long as they kept their eye on the prize, there was a bigger chance they'll make it out alive. When the last Betrayed lied dead on the ground, Mard Geer let out a very enraged growl.

"No..." he growled, his teeth almost chipping from the pressure "I won't let you ruin centuries of preparations..."

"Just surrender and hand us the bow Mard Geer!" Minerva approached.

"Death first!" Mard Geer raised both his hands and the entire part of the building came crashing down. Gajeel grabbed his wife and shielded her from impact.

The building soon came crumbling down and the sunlight from the late morning shined down on the ruins of this half of the temple. Gajeel looked up and spotted Minerva running towards them.

"Come on!" she screamed "We gotta end this!" nodding in agreement, Gajeel pulled himself up and grabbed his wife before chasing after the exhausted elf. They soon had the elf cornered on the balcony and as Gajeel continued looking at the Snow Elf, he really noticed the difference between him and his brother; whatever the hell those Betrayed did to him, really fucked him up.

"Enough, Mard Geer!" Minerva ordered "Give us the bow!"

"How dare you." hissed Mard Geer "I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El, girl. I had the ears of a god!"

"Until the "Betrayed" corrupted you. Yes, yes. We've heard this sad story." she rolled her eyes at his choice of words and moved her hand in a mocking motion.

"Lyon and his kind are easily manipulated fools." he got closer to Minerva until his nose was literally touching her's "Look into my eyes, Minerva. You tell me what I am." Minerva studied the elf for a moment before finally she realized what he meant. Gajeel and Levy looked at the elf and soon caught on too.

"You're... you're a vampire?" a horrified Minerva replied "But Auriel should have protected you!"

"The moment I was infected by one of my own Initiates, Auri-El turned his back on me! I swore I'd have my revenge, no matter what the cost."

"You want to take revenge... on a god?" Minerva tried to asked as reasonably as possible.

"Auri-El himself may have been beyond my reach," Mard Geer replied while reaching his hand out to the sun "but his influence on our world wasn't. All I needed was the blood of a vampire and his own weapon, Auriel's Bow."

"The blood of a vampire... Auriel's Bow" she suddenly put two and two together and gritted her teeth in hostility "... It... it was you? You created that prophecy?"

"A prophecy that lacked a single, final ingredient..." Mard Geer shrugged "The blood of a pure vampire. The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour." Minerva's eyes widened when she heard those words.

"You were waiting..." she yelled "all this time for someone with my blood to come along!" she grabbed the elf by his armor and lifted him up into the air, Levy never saw Minerva like this before; she literally was conceiving with rage "Well, too bad for you! I intend on keeping it. Let's see if your blood has any power to it!" as Levy watched this scene play out, she noticed a smirk on the snow elf's lips that disturbed her greatly.

"Minerva-" Levy tried to warn but she was cut off when the snow elf began to glow; his powers were fully restored.

"Your pathetic powers are no match for mine!" Mard Geer hissed. He broke away from Minerva's grasp and levitated into the air, he landed on the ground and started attacking the vampire and Nords. Gajeel, now tired of all of this malarkey, pulled out his best weapon he had on him at the moment, ran towards the vampiric snow elf and lopped his head off, ending his miserable existence once and for all.

"There." Gajeel grumbled while wiping the now deceased elf's blood off his blade with the balcony railing "Problem solved." he then made his way over to the dead snow elf and stripped him of his armor since it could be heavily valuable.

As Gajeel just got the last of the armor off, the earth began to quake and a wayshrine appeared out of the ground and beamed a bright light before the light dissipated. Gajeel, Levy and Minerva raced off the balcony and found inside the wayshrine a perplexed looking Lyon and levitating above the wayshrine's basin, a silver colored bow with a mysterious, yet calming aura: Auriel's bow.

"So, the deed has been done." Lyon sighed while stepping out of the shrine "The restoration of this wayshrine means that Mard Geer must be dead and the Betrayed no longer have control over him."

"Those fuckers didn't have control over him." Gajeel approached. The snow elf's eyes widened hearing those words.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"That bastard was a vampire." continued Gajeel "One of his initiates got him infected and the next thing you know, your God decided to be lazy and not do shit for him." a sigh of relief escaped Lyon's lips hearing those words from Gajeel.

"A vampire?" he breathed "I see. That would explain much. Deep inside, it brings me joy that the Betrayed weren't to blame for what happened here. Because that means there's still hope that they might one day shed their hatred and learn to believe in Auri-El once again. It's been a long time since I felt that way and it's been long overdue. My thanks, to you three. You risked everything to get Auri-El's Bow, and in turn, you've restored the Chantry. I can't think of a more deserving champion to carry it than you. If you wish to learn more about the bow, or obtain Sunhallowed Arrows for it, I'd be more than happy to help. You've but to ask. Please, take the bow... it's yours." smiling that their journey was over. The three raced into the wayshrine and Gajeel grabbed the bow gently. He could feel the power of Auriel surging through him with this bow like a vibration to his very being. He knew he power wasn't sinking into him but the bow was checking to see if he was worthy of carrying it before finally ending it's little test. Gajeel knew right then and there this was a very powerful bow.

"Hey look," Minerva pointed out. She pulled out of the basin an elven designed arrow case and inside were 50 Sunhallowed Arrows "looks like this will be a big help. May want to get more before we leave." Levy looked back at the snow elf and soon made her way over to the elf to ask him a few questions on her mind.

"Hey," asked Levy "what do you plan to do now your brother's gone?"

"Even with Mard Geer gone and the Inner Sanctum destroyed, my duty as a Knight-Paladin of Auri-El remains." Lyon explained "I've been sworn to protect this vale and everything it represents until I die. Besides, my brother's death may have made me the last snow elf."

"I really feel bad we had to do this. I know it was for the best; but still, we contributed to your people's extinction!" Lyon put a reassuring hand on Levy's shoulder.

"Don't think like that. It is plausible that I may not be the last one. There could be other snow elves out there who escaped the dwarves' cruel betrayal."

"But what about the Betrayed?" Levy also asked "Is there hope for them?" Lyon looked down at Levy a little sadly.

"Alas, what the dwarves have done to The Betrayed long ago is now irreversible. I'm afraid they'll never regain their sight." sighed Lyon. Levy felt her heart break hearing those words, she never really thought about the Falmer much until she met Lyon "However, I did notice something throughout the years. I've noticed The Betrayed have seemed to have created some form of language in order to communicate. If I can manage to break through the language and figure out what they're saying, then it's plausible they can be guided back to Auri-El's ways and try to be the prosperous race they once were." Levy's eyes let out a glimmer the moment she heard that. The fact there was hope for those poor Falmer mended her broken heart a bit.

"Levy!" Gajeel screamed "Come on! We gotta get going before the fucking portal closes!" realizing the situation, Levy got some more elven arrows, had them quickly transformed into Sunhallowed Arrows,said her goodbyes to the snow elf and made her way through the portal with Minerva and Gajeel.

They teleported to the wayshrine in Darkfall cave with the bow in hand. As they walked out of the wayshrine, Levy noticed something was on Minerva's mind.

"Are you ok?" Levy asked the Vampiress. Minerva looked up at her and blinked owlishly.

"Yeah," she sighed "I'm fine I guess. I just needed to plan our next move."

"So what the fuck do we do now?" asked Gajeel who was scratching his back for a moment.

"I think we all know the answer; the next thing we do is face my father. But for now, we should return to Arcadios and let him know we have the bow." she walked ahead of them without a word. The married couple exchanged glances for a moment, they knew this was going to be tough on the vampiress considering they may end up having to murder her father. Deciding it was best she was left alone for this, Gajeel and Levy continued their way with Minerva back to The Dawnguard.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Here we go! Chapter 13! Time for the big battle against good and evil!

* * *

 _"There are always human cattle in Castle Orland that any vampire can feed on. Feeding reduces sun damage, but also weakens your vampiric powers."_

 **Chapter 13: Kindered Judgement**

It was only two hours before dawn when the two Nords and Vampire arrived back at Fort Dawnguard. They were tired, hungry and sore from their journey through The Forgotten Vale; but they continued on because it was important Auriel's bow was taken to a safe haven far away from the vampires. They entered the main hall of the fort and found Arcadios talking with a fellow member of the Dawnguard. The Redguard spotted the Nords and vampire and he looked at them in awe. It wasn't them he was looking at; it was the bow.

"The Bow..." he spoke with awe "You have Auriel's Bow! I've heard it described in tales, but I could never have imagined its beauty."

"It took a lot of effort to grab it." Minerva admitted.

"But this aint gonna be enough," Gajeel explain "we need you chumps to help us." nodding in agreement, Arcadios gave them a smile.

"Indeed." he smiled "The day hasn't been won while Jiemma still walks Tamriel. But what of Minerva? Can she be trusted to lift a blade against her own kind? Her own family?"

"I don't think it will be a problem." Levy explained "She's really proven herself ten times over." Arcadios nodded.

"I suppose that's as much as I can hope for. Let me address the Dawnguard, and then we'll be off. The men deserve to know that we've finally gained the upper hand." Arcadios made his way to the center of the room and cleared his throat.

"Everyone! Gather round! Come on then, we haven't got all day!" Arcadios called out.

All the Dawnguard gathered around and joined Gajeel, Levy and Minerva in listening to Arcadios "For too long we've allowed these vampires to poison the night and kill our people! Now, we finally have the means to strike back! We now have Auriel's Bow. The gods themselves have favored us and we must answer with action! The time has come to finally put an end to Jiemma and his unholy prophecy! We will march on their lair and destroy those wretched abominations so they can no longer corrupt our world! This is our fight and this is our fate!" The crowd of vampire hunters cheered at the speech Arcadios made and then all ran to their weapons rooms to get their weapons. Arcadios walked over to the three and gave them a smile "It's time we take the fight to their door. Gather your things and rest well, my friends. We meet outside Castle Orland." knowing a fight right now may mean certain death, Gajeel Levy and Minerva decided to eat their meals and call it a night.

* * *

They woke up seven hours later and quickly fast traveled to the Castle. Members of the Dawnguard waited outside, preparing for battle until finally ready for the battle. They charged their way through the bridge that lead to the castle and watched as the gargoyles that decorated the front of the castle broke free from their stone prisons and violently attacked the members of the Dawnguard. A golden aura surrounded Arcadios and protected him from the undead that were starting their attack. The battle between the vampires and the Dawnguard raged on and on as they managed to clear the guards outside the castle before making their way into the main hall.

The place was teeming with vampires and former allies of Minerva, people Minerva knew growing up as a girl. It saddened her a tiny bit that she had to end their lives; but she knew it had to be done. Levy stabbed out the hearts of two vampires at the same time while Gajeel picked one up, threw him off the balconly and then landed on top of him, breaking his bones and crushing his internal organs. Killing the vampire instantly.

"Where's your dad?!" Gajeel called out to Minerva. The vampiress looked around the dining hall and didn't see the man she once called her father. As she looked, an idea came to mind as to her father's whereabouts.

"I think he might be in the Church!" she called out "The castle has a room we made into a Church completely dedicated to Molag Baal. Father wanted it made to thank Molag Baal for our "gift"."

"That looks like it will be our best bet!" Levy admitted "Let's try to sneak away and get to him!"

Realizing that the Church was their best gamble, the Dragonborn, Housecarl and Vampire ran through the areas of the house, following Minerva and dodging any attacks that could've been meant for them. Eventually, they came across a set of grand doors, Minerva knew these to be the doors that lead to the Church. With all her strength, she forced opened the doors. The vampire and her friends ran into the room and just as they did; the door slammed shut. The room was dark to Levy and Gajeel. Low lighting, intricate detail in the stonework, stain-glass windows with depictions of Molag Baal and an altar that was a fountain in Molag Baal's likeness but instead of water flowing out of it, it flowed out blood. Levy looked up and was horrified to find a winged, vampiric beast flying in front of them. The same winged beast Minerva's father transformed into during their first encounter. Levy really didn't need long to figure it out who it was.

"So, you've returned." Jiemma taunted "Is your... pets keeping you entertained?"

"You know why we're here." Minerva growled at the older vampire.

"Of course I do. You disappoint me, Minerva. You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for these... pathetic beings." Gajeel looked to his side and noticed the vampiress gritting her teeth in pure anger and hatred.

"Provided for me?! Are you insane?! You've destroyed our family! You've killed other vampires! All over some prophecy that we barely understand." a few teardrops poured from the girl's eyes and landed on the stone floors "No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch them!" Jiemma cocked an eyebrow to his daughter's words, she really had changed.

"So, I see this dragon has fangs. Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become."

"No...Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore." Jiemma then turned his attention to the Nord couple.

"And you two..." Jiemma growled at them "It appears I have you two to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart."

"Hatered born from your fucking neglect." Gajeel growled.

"A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind." Jiemma shrugged.

"Your kind is a blight on this world." Levy hissed.

"Yes, yes. Always the noble vampire hunter. And what happens when you've slain me? Is Porlyuisica next? Is Minerva?" the couple looked at the vampiress for a moment before confessing how they felt about the girl.

"We would never harm Serana. She's too important to us."

"Then my daughter is truly lost." Jiemma said with sadness in his eyes "She died the moment she accepted mortals into her life."

"Ok," Gajeel hollered "Enough of this bullshit!"

"Yes, quite." Jiemma drawled in a bored manner "I'm growing weary of speaking to you and my traitorous daughter. I'll give you a single chance to turn over the bow to me. There will not be a second." Gajeel pulled the bow out and clutched it tightly in his hand.

"Not a chance in hell." The vampire lord smirked devilishly.

"Very well then, you leave me no choice!" the vampire lord began to lash out at the three heroes. He took to the air and began to fly around the church, doing his best to avoid the attacks his enemies threw at him.

The ground rumbled under our heroes' feet and then, skeletal remains crawled from the ground and took their stand, prepared to fight for their master.

"Crap!" Minerva hollered "We got a problem!" she launched ice spikes from one hand and electricity from the other "Gajeel! The Bow! Use The Bow!" taking the Vampire's advice, Gajeel pulled out a Sun Hallowed Arrow, equipped it to Auriel's Bow and began to shoot at the vampire lord. The arrow hit Jiemma in the shoulder and a burst of sunlight blew straight at him from the arrow. Jiemma writhed in pain as Gajeel continued shooting at him with Auriel's bow, damaging his health even further and further.

"I despise your presence, mortal!" Jiemma hissed. Before Gajeel could get another shot in, Jiemma turned into a swarm of bats and made his way over to the altar "I should have killed you and your mother long ago Minerva!" he returned to his vampiric form and a dark auraed orb formed around him. Gajeel shot at Jiemma again, only to see the bow have barely any effect and Jiemma's wounds healing.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Gajeel hollered.

"It's the altar!" Minerva replied "Father is drawing power from it!" the three looked on and soon, the orb surround Jiemma broke and all the damage done to him had been wiped clean.

"This isn't good!" Levy yelled while taking on a skeleton "At this rate we'll never be able to defeat him!" Gajeel snarled realizing the seriousness of the situation before something came to mind; if they destroyed the blood altar, then there was a better chance of winning.

"I got an idea!" Gajeel told to his wife and the vampiress "If we get rid of the fucking altar, we can get through this bullshit quicker!"

"But what about my father?!" vociferated Minerva while bashing in a skeleton's skull "With him lurking around we won't be able to do the job!" a pregnant silence filled the air before a decision was made.

"I'll sneak over to the fountain and destroy it!" Levy told them "Keep him and the skeletons distracted!" just as she said that, a gargoyle bursted from his little prison, ready to fight.

"Oh fan-fucking-tastic!" Gajeel bellowed. Seeing that this was their only chance, Levy took to the shadows and began to sneak around.

"You'll never win!" Jiemma taunted while creating a melee attack at Gajeel "I will destroy every single last member of the Dawnguard!" while Gajeel kept the vampire lord distracted, Levy tumbled and snuck her way over to the blood fountain.

She looked at the design and realized the best way to destroy it was with brute force or an explosive type of magic.

"Damnit." Levy realized "I don't even have close to the amount of strength needed to destroy this!" just as she said that, a gargoyle Gajeel defeated was launched in Levy's direction and landed on the fountain, destroying it "Well wasn't that convenient..." seeing the fountain was now destroyed, Minerva took this as an opportunity to strike a critical blow at her father.

"GAJEEL!" she called out "NOW!" Gajeel pulled out a Sun Hallowed Arrow and put it into Auriel's Bow, he pulled back the bow string and let the arrow go.

The arrow went flying in the air at a high velocity and soon reached it's target, letting out a large burst of sunlight that made even both Gajeel and Levy turn away from the harsh light. Jiemma writhed in pain and screamed out in agony. Before Gajeel could even consider taking another shot, the vampire lord began to burn and disintegrate before their eyes.

"NO!" Jiemma called out "Minerva... your own...father..." right then and there, he turned into a pile of red ash. This was it; it was over. Jiemma was dead. Arcadios soon entered the cathedral and spotted the scene before him.

"So..." Arcadios tried to word out "It's done..." he made his way over to Minerva with a look of sympathy "I guess I have you to thank and also, I should give you my condolences." unsure of what to say, Minerva gave the vampire hunter a small smile.

"I think my father died a long time ago." she replied "What we just took care of... was something else." Arcadios nodded before taking his leave to meet up with the rest of the Dawnguard. Levy made her way over to Minerva who was now looking at the pile of ash that was once her father with a hint of sadness.

"Hey," Levy asked "are you ok?" Minerva let out a long sigh before replying to the female Nord.

"Yeah," she sighed "just feels like a giant weight was lifted off my chest. It's sad it came to this; but it had to be done."

"So what you gonna do now?" questioned Gajeel while he put away The Bow.

"Hmmm, now that you mention it I guess I'll stick around with the Dawnguard for a while until they have no use for me. I think they realized the benefits of having a vampire on their side. Otherwise, I have nothing else. Unless... you two wouldn't happen to have any adventures planned in the future do you?" the Nord couple looked at each other with a knowing look before replying.

"We would love to have you along!" Levy smiled. Minerva at that moment gave a true, genuine smile.

"What I like to hear."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Here we go! The Epilogue to Dawnguard! I want to thank everyone who stuck it out with me and read the chapters, to the very end, I'm eternally grateful for your love and support! Now, here's one of the thing's we've been longing to see for our favorite Nord couple! By the way, I'm dedicating this chapter to **Msktk** , the author of one of my favorite series on here _"Monster"_. She recently had a very tragic loss in her life and it's taken a toll on her. Now for those who aren't Fairy Tail fanfic writers, when one is going through a troubled time, we'll do anything in our power to help (even if we never met them in person and can't be there in person). So **MsktK** , we're sorry for what happened and this chapter is for you!

* * *

 _"Friends of the Jarls in Falkreath, Hjaalmarch and the Pale may buy land in those holds and build their own home on it."_

 **Epilogue: The Final Chapter.**

It had been a week since they defeated Minerva's father in battle and The Vampire Crisis, finally ended. Holds haven't had a single vampire attack for a while, the Dawnguard, Gajeel, Levy and Minerva were being hailed as heroes and most importantly, the sun was still shining bright during the day. Now flooded with requests and jobs, the Dawnguard gave the three heroes much needed time off while they sorted through the requests. Levy was walking around White Run in her tavern gown, collecting Alchemy ingredients (since they were running low) and groceries for tonight's dinner. Many of the citizens in White Run we're surprised to see her around town considering it had been little to over a month since she left with Gajeel for the College of Winterhold. Many of the townsfolk's asked her about her experience as a student there, her travels with her husband The Dragonborn and they all noticed a large change in the Nord female (it was more so a personality change than an appearance change).

Levy soon found her way to The Cloud District of White Run, spotting the local Priest of Talos carrying on and on about the deity that had been banned in the land of Skyrim thanks to the Thalmor and listened to his prepared speech which he performed on a daily basis. Levy held onto her grocery basket and watched the Talos worshiper continue his speech. It used to annoy Levy when she would walk by the man everyday during her time here in White Run; but after she met Gajeel, became his Housecarl and soon his wife, she began to grow more appreciative of this man's devoted love to his God.

"Levy?" a voice called out. Levy looked around the area before spotting a blue mage robed covered man making his way to her "Is that you?"

"Freed?" Levy called out "Oh my Gods its been so long!" she hugged the Court Mage and soon took a seat with him "What're you doing here?"

"I have a request for a special sword to be enchanted for Jarl Laxus." Freed admitted "I ran out of Grand Soul Gems this morning and I was going to head to the Alchemy shop to buy more."

"Oh!" Levy blinked "Actually, I have a few Grand Soul Gems. Gajeel and I visited a place three weeks ago that was filled with Soul Gems." she began to dig through her inventory and soon found ten Grand Soul Gems. Without hesitation, she handed them to Freed."

"May the Divines bless you for your kindness Levy." Freed smiled "Speaking of the Dragonborn, how is he these days?"

"He's well. But he asked me to stay in our home in White Run for the next few days."

"Why would he ask you that?"

"I'm not sure; but Gajeel left with someone we befriended a few weeks ago and he said it's going to be a few days before he comes back. He didn't specify what he was leaving for; but I know he has no ill intentions."

"I see." Freed smiled "We really do miss you back at Dragons Reach, it's so dull without you there."

"I do miss my times at Dragons Reach every now and then." Levy admitted "But I really do love my travels with Gajeel. I've seen so many places in Skyrim that it's awe inspiring. I've seen beautiful sceneries, different cities, got to meet so many amazing people! And the day he decided to make me his wife, that had to be the greatest gift he's ever given me."

"I can see the love between you two, it's amazing and I will always ask Mara to bless the love you two have." a genuine smile appeared on Levy's lips before she hugged the Court Mage "Would you like to come back to Dragons Reach with me? I would love to see the spells you've learned and maybe you can say hello to everyone." she got up and dusted her dress off.

"I would love to."

* * *

"Are you ready Gajeel?" Minerva called out.

"Hell yeah I am!" Gajeel smirked "What about you?!"

"Ready when you are!"

"Ok then one..."

"Two..."

"Three!" they lifted up a large piece of timber and began to carry it to a nearby spot that was filled with stone before finally standing it up to it's correct position. Gajeel then took out a hammer and hammered the piece of lumber into place and finishing a beautiful house frame. Gajeel and Minerva were working on a house outside of The Pale and White Run.

"It's really beginning to come together." Minerva commented while wiping her brow.

"Gihihihi." Gajeel chuckled "Levy's going to love it!"

"I knew you were both looking for a new home; but I never expected you to build one!"

"It was simple to be honest, did a few requests for the Jarl next thing I knew I was Thane of Dawnstar."

"But what about a Steward? You're sure as hell are going to need one of those to watch over the house while you and Levy are away."

"Ah got that covered." he began to work on bringing up one of the walls "The housecarl they provided me will be the fucking steward and get this shit; he's a Kahjit with a Redguard accent!"

Minerva's eyes widened and she raced over to the Nord with surprise.

"You're kidding me." she replied.

"I'm fucking serious!" Gajeel laughed "It's a Kahjit with a Redguard accent!"

"How did that come about?"

"I guess he was raised by fucking Redguards, hell I don't know."

"Normally they talk in third person with a Elsweyrian accent."

"Well this one doesn't! Gihihihi!" they then pulled two ropes and pulled them to the side of the house, creating a single wall for the home.

"When are you going to show Levy the house?" questioned Minerva.

"When the house it's done." opined Gajeel "I want it to be a surprise. By the way, you get that extra lumber for the Library Tower?"

"Went last night and brought it back, it's over with the rest of the lumber."

"Good, cause after this, her tower is next, gihihihi."

* * *

A few more days passed after Gajeel and Minerva worked on the house and now, today was the big reveal. Gajeel lead Levy to the outskirts of White Run, near where it lead to The Pale. He took a cloth and blindfolded his wife, taking her hand and guiding her to the home by himself.

"What's going on Gajeel?" Levy asked, questioning her husband's motive.

"What?" he replied "A Nord can't surprise his wife every now and then?"

"I suppose he can; but what is it?"

"You'll see soon enough." they soon arrived to the exact spot before a snowstorm was set to arrive and right there, Gajeel removed the cloth from Levy's eyes.

Levy peaked open one eye and then another. When her vision cleared, she couldn't believe what she saw. It was a two story manner made of wood, stone, and iron. The main part of the house was a simple two story building and along the left side was a large room, with a porch, the opposite was a tower and in the back another large room. Tears of joy began to pour from Levy's eyes at the sight of the place.

"O-Oh my Gods Gajeel!" she cried "It's beautiful!"

"Took a few days to make it."Gajeel admitted while scratching his back, the female Nord looked at her husband with surprise.

"Y-you built this place?"

"With some help from Minerva." he took his wife by her hand and lead her into the new home "I'll show ya around!" he took out the key for the front door and opened the door to the beautiful home.

* * *

Warmth flooded Levy's body the moment she stepped into the house, the first thing that caught her off guard was how warm the home really was. Her eyes looked around the little hallway was it was filled with display cases that were filled with weapons or items they picked up on their journeys. The hall was made of stone and had wood support beams, and a carpet was underneath her feet. The air had a delicious and juicy scent, the scent of cooking elk meat, salmon steaks, grilled leaks and cooked potatoes literally had Levy drooling. A large set of doors was at the end of the hallway and was muffling a noise; _music._ There was music playing in the next room! Gajeel continued to guide her throughout the house and when the doors were opened, Levy's jaw dropped in awe.

The room was a large dining area with a long dining table with multiple chairs, food on silver platters, a candelabra and a few wooden bowls. Behind the table was a large fireplace with a cooking spit (which explained the aroma and where the heat was coming from). An alchemist station was in the right corner of the room, a few chests were a stray, and a few animal heads on mantles decorated the walls. A pink haired male Nord was playing the lute and singing _Tale of Tongues._ The Nord had a slightly rough voice that seemed a little unusual but it actually suited him very well. Minerva was at the cooking spit, cooking dinner away for the night. The vampiress turned around, spotted the Nord couple who treated her with such kindness and smiled.

"Welcome home!" she smiled "Dinner's almost ready! Just need to heat it up a little bit, Lily should be back with more firewood soon." Levy blinked at Minerva's words for a moment.

"Who's Lily?" she questioned. Just when Gajeel was about to answer her question, the door swung open.

Levy and Gajeel looked behind their-selves and found a seven foot tall black Kahjit with round ears, a panther like mug, a crescent shaped scar near his left eye in heavy steel armor walking in with fire wood.

"It's going to snow." the Kahjit exclaimed in a Redguard accent "I can feel it!" he walked into the home, spotted his Thane and wife all staring at him "Ah! Good to see you my Thane! I take it this lovely young Nord is your wife?" Gajeel smirked.

"Damn straight." he replied to the Kahjit "This is my wife Levy. Levy, this is Pantherlily, my Housecarl for Dawnstar and our Steward." Pantherlily walked over to Levy and extended his hand.

"It is an honor to meet you." Levy took the Kahjit's hand and shook it.

"It's really nice to meet you." Levy replied "I have to admit, I'm very surprised by your accent."

"I was raised by a Redguard family in Hammerfell. Which is why I speak like a Redguard." Pantherlily explained "I was born into a Kahjit Caravan that was traveling in Hammerfell but unfortunately, my Caravan was killed and the theives left me alive. Fortunately, a kind Redguard family found me and took me in as their own. I'm well aware of my Kahjit heritage and I'm proud of it, but I'm also proud of my adopted heritage." they nodded in understanding to his words, slightly feeling bad that he went through that as an infant "Enough about me, I think you two should enjoy your new home." Gajeel smiled at that suggestion.

"Yeah!" smirked Gajeel "Come on Levy, I'll show you some places and one area I want to show you after dinner."

"Hey!" said the pink haired bard "What about me?! You forgot to introduce me you jerk!" Gajeel's face turned into it's usual mug the moment the pink haired Nord called him out.

"Oh." Gajeel grumbled "That's Natsu I think his name is I don't give a fuck... he's our bard." the one called Natsu growled at the Dragonborn before making his way over to Levy and shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu Dragneel. Your chicken brained husband hired me to play music for the family."

"Ah like yer any good at it!"

"Screw you pal! I'm staying here until I get enough cash to pay off my loans to the College of Winterhold!" the two Nords began to growl in a feral manner at each other before Levy seperated them.

"Why don't you show me the rest of the house like you promised Gajeel?" blowing out a huff of air, Gajeel took his wife's hand and guided her throughout the house.

* * *

He took Levy throughout the entire home showing her every room. The cellar, Gajeel's training room, a bedroom, the upstairs bedrooms and an Enchanter station. Once they walked through most of the house, Minerva had dinner set up. The meal was delicious and the flavor bursted in their mouths like an explosio spell,they spent the rest of the night drinking and enjoying Natsu's music. When the enjoyment of the night was beginning to end, Gajeel took Levy's hand and guided her to the room he forbidden her from entering earlier.

"I have a surprise." he admitted. He opened the door and Levy looked like a child who just saw all the Christmas presents on Christmas morning; it was a room filled with empty bookshelves, all meant for Levy's books.

"Y-you built me a library?" she said in awe.

"There's more to it." he pointed upstairs which caused his wife to run out of the room, go up the stairs and enter the room above the library, revealing more empty bookshelves and a long ladder. She looked around the room in complete awe before feeling her husband's arms wrap around her waist.

"And here's the best part." Gajeel whispered in her ear. He took her over to the ladder and lead her up to a balconly like area that showed the entire area the house was set in. A local farm was in the distance White Run could be seen as well as the Throat of the World and something that caught Levy's eye.

"Is that a Giant's camp?!" she squeaked. Giants were known to live in Skyrim and tended to care for Mammoths. But no one crossed them considering they were a species that would cause trouble to farmer's cattle and would destroy anything in their paths. Their big toes however were considered a semi-common alchemy ingredient.

"Yeah but as long as we don't get any cows they won't bother us." Gajeel shrugged.

"G-Gajeel I'm not really comfortable with having a Giant's Camp near our house!"

"It was either that or living next to a Necromancer Altar in Falkreath. And I ain't too fond of cleaning skeletons off my lawn. If you're that uncertain, I'll head over to the camp tomorrow and slaughter them." Levy hugged her husband and kissed his cheek.

"Either way, the house is perfect." she smiled "Thank you Gajeel." at that moment, Gajeel tilted her head up and then gave his beloved wife a passionate kiss.

 **The End.**


End file.
